Los Emperadores
by Annie Luna
Summary: Akane sabía que ese sería el principio del fin, el viaje al futuro revelaría la verdad sobre su misión y pondría a prueba las confianzas entre todos los miembros del Raimon.
1. Prólogo

**Holaaaa a todos! Este "tipo" de historia la subí hace un par de años, pero la elimine al darme cuenta lo asquerosamente mal redactada que estaba…**

 **La historia inicia a partir del final del episodio 38 del Chrono Stone y tiene a Akane como protagonista. Ante todo Inazuma no es mío, sino propiedad de Level-5**

* * *

 _Prólogo_

Aoi y Tenma se encontraban llenando las bolsas de cuero con un poco de agua para continuar con su travesía en el Reino del Rey Arturo, sin saber que eran observados desde muy cerca por un muchacho de su edad

\- **Los he tenido un poco preocupados ¿verdad?** –le preguntó Tenma de la nada a su mejor amiga de la infancia, mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en el suelo y sentía como un poco del agua del río le salpicaba en el rostro

\- **Parece que es mi imaginación, pero ya tienes cara de capitán** – se burló con ternura la joven de cabellos azules mirando al horizonte y dándole el perfil a su eterno amigo

\- **Eres fantástico Tenma** –los saludó una voz misteriosa, que salía desde detrás de unos arbustos y que asustó un tanto a ambos chicos que sentían que un momento único les había sido arrebatado

\- **¿Quién eres?** –le preguntó el castaño poniéndose de inmediato a la defensiva y escondiendo a su amiga detrás de él en actitud protectora; acción que al desconocido lo lleno de orgullo

\- **Te pareces a Tenma** –murmuró la única chica apoyando su mano en el hombro del capitán del Raimon, cuando vio que el muchacho se levantó sus gafas

\- **Tal vez… puede ser** –respondió el chico de cabellos blancos, que portaba un extraño traje naranja y una bufanda celeste, junto con una especie de pantalón de color negro- **me llamo Saryuu Evan, pero todos me dicen Saru**

\- **¿Saru?** –preguntó el de remolinos con algo de duda y sin entender de nada a que venía la aparición del muchacho o por qué les hablaba. Por otro lado Aoi no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver que el muchacho había evadido discretamente su comentario

\- **Vine a contarte algo muy importante** –continuó como si nada el recién llegado, pero para su desgracia tanto Aoi como Tenma fueron tele-transportados por una nave al igual que el resto de sus compañeros que estaban por el bosque- **al parecer el Dorado se nos ha adelantado** –murmuro Saru un tanto frustrado, sin embargo sonreía sabiéndose victorioso- **supongo que no importa**

\- **Saru** –lo llamó una chica de cabellos violetas, con cierto tono melancólico y que se apareció al mismo tiempo que otro chico de ojos azulinos y lentes- **¿ella volverá?**

\- **Pues claro** –le respondió con una sonrisa, mirando atentamente a la pareja que al parecer venía a buscarlo- **nuestra Emperatriz volverá** –y con esto los 3 chicos se tele-trasportaron rápidamente a su época

* * *

 **Bastante corto la verdad, pero tienen que recordar que solo es el prólogo de todo lo que se viene… nos leemos pronto!**

 **Prox. Cap. 20 de Marzo 2017**


	2. La Espía de Feida

**Holaa a todos! Este "tipo" de historia la subí hace un par de años, pero la elimine al darme cuenta lo asquerosamente mal redactada que estaba…**

 **La historia inicia a partir del final del episodio 38 del Chrono Stone y tiene a Akane como protagonistas. Ante todo Inazuma no es mío, sino propiedad de Level-5**

* * *

 _Capítulo 1: "La Espía de Feida"_

Los jugadores del Raimon fueron arrojados fuertemente al suelo una vez que estuvieron fuera de la nave que los llevó al futuro. Mientras todos cayeron uno sobre otro las 4 chicas que acompañaban a la comitiva simplemente fueron depositadas cuidadosamente en el suelo, por lo que quedaron de pie de forma inmediata.

\- **¿Dónde estamos?** –preguntó Shinsuke tras sobar la parte trasera de su cabeza al igual que varios de sus compañeros y mirando con ciertos celos a sus amigas por ver que nos las arrojaron al suelo- **esto no parece el cuento del Rey Arturo**

\- **Se encuentran en las instalaciones principales de El Dorado** –les comentó el Director de la organización que se acercaba caminando con confianza- **los Second Stage Children nos propusieron hace un par de días, el Ragnarok** –la brusca introducción al tema del hombre puso en alerta a cierto par de castañas que no les convenía para nada que todo se descubriera tan rápido y de forma tan agresiva

\- **¿Qué es el Ragnarok?** –preguntaron Shindou y Tsurugi a la par con un ligero interés, pero sin gustarles para nada a donde se suponía que los llevaría esa reunión y preocupando aún más a ambas chicas. Según los planes de ambas (donde eran aliadas aunque nadie más lo supiera) que Raimon interviniera no sería bueno para nadie

\- **Es una serie de partidos ¿verdad?** –les preguntó Akane con su dulzura característica, estaba decidida a intervenir aunque eso le significara problemas. Su dulzura llamó la atención del Director de El Dorado que estaba seguro de haberla visto en otra parte- **los Second Stage Children utilizaran el fútbol para cumplir sus propósitos**

\- **Eso es correcto** –aseguró el hombre sorprendido de que la chica conociera dicha información, por otro lado Fei no pudo evitar mirarla con cierta sospecha, había algo que seguía sin entender con respecto a esa chica- **es por esto que queremos que se unan a nosotros, debemos derrotar a Feida antes de que gobiernen el mundo**

\- **Los ayudaremos** –aceptó Tenma en nombre de todos, una vez que sus amigos habían comenzado a murmurar entre ellos, bastante desconfiados de lo que acababan de escuchar. Murmullos que habían sido iniciados por Kinako dispuesta a todo con tal de detener la unión que se formó frente a sus frustrados ojos color caramelo- **queríamos recuperar el fútbol, protegerlo, pero si los Second Stage Children lo utilizarán para una guerra. Lo que hicimos no habrá servido nada**

\- **Serán 3 equipos por bando, en un total de 3 partidos** –explicó el científico/entrenador mirándolos seriamente y señalando una pantalla en la que aparecía el diagrama que les dejaría todo mucho más claro. Todos los muchachos del Raimon miraron sin poder evitar su curiosidad, con el fútbol eran igual que polillas y la luz- **quien gane más partidos, será el ganador del Ragnarok**

\- **¿Así de simple?** –preguntó Kariya con cierto recelo, mientras enarcaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos. Midori sin poder evitarlo se golpeó la frente con una mano, fuera como fuera había algo que no iba terminar para nada bien

\- **No lo veas tan fácil** –le regañó Goenji rodando los ojos como solo él sabía hacerlo y sin poder evitar cruzó mirada con Tsurugi, para indicarle que su hermano continuaba recuperándose favorablemente- **quien gane decidirá el destino del mundo**

\- **Ahora mismo lo mejor que podemos hacer es jugar con los miembros de Protocolo Omega** –continuó Kidou antes de que los chicos aparecieran (los de El Dorado) y comenzará el caos - **por lo tanto no queremos escuchar ninguna queja** –les enarcó una ceja como si los desafiara a contradecirlo en algo

\- **¡Goenji-san! ¡Kidou-san!** –los niños estaban tan impresionados de la presencia de los mayores que no le tomaron mayor atención a lo que estos dijeron, pero eso no evitó que las 4 acompañantes del Raimon se golpearan la frente con una de sus manos y negaran lentamente con la cabeza

* * *

\- **¿Adónde crees que vas?** –interrogó Meia a uno de sus compañeros con las manos en la cintura- **deja de querer destruir cosas, ganaremos mediante el Ragnarok** –si había algo que la peli lila detestaba era la violencia solo porque sí, además cuando su causa se alzará victoriosa tendrían que reconstruir todo; odiaba que Garo no tuviera visión a futuro

\- **Debemos hacerles sentir lo que es el verdadero miedo** –le respondió Garo bastante molesto, pero revisando que su arma estuviera en buen estado. Sin embargo le tenía un sano respeto a la mujer que estaba regañándolo y si estuviera es sus cabales ni siquiera habría pesado en contestarle- ¿ **no recuerdas lo mal que lo pasamos?**

\- **Puede ser, pero el Ragnarok es nuestra solución** –le rebatió la peli lila harta de esa absurda conversación. Era oficial no es que detestara a la gente sin visión, simplemente no había forma de que soportara a Garo, era sin lugar a dudas alguien intratable - **sabes que Saru estará furioso si te ve desobedeciendo sus órdenes**

\- **Saru estará feliz de que sigamos manteniéndonos vigentes** –respondió cruzándose de brazos tal como un niño pequeño, a pesar de esto no se dio cuenta de que su efímera victoria (bajo su juicio) no duraría mucho

\- **¿Creen que pueda opinar al respecto?** –les preguntó el aludido con cierto sarcasmo y bastante aburrido de la ridícula pelea que tuvo que escuchar- **voy a ir a hacer una visita a El Dorado, el que inicie una pelea** –su mirada se dirigió específicamente al chico de cabello blanco- **deseará no haberse levantado esta mañana**

* * *

\- **Con que Matsukaze, Shindou y Tsurugi serán los capitanes** –murmuró la chica de trenzas con cierta sonrisa sarcástica mientras caminaba por los pasillos más alejados de las instalaciones de entrenamiento como si los conociera como la palma de su mano- **esto se pondrá muy interesante**

\- **¿Qué te hace quedarte con ellos Akane?** –le preguntó el muchacho de cabello blanco una vez que la chica dobló en una esquina para volver hacia donde estaban los demás y retomar su apariencia serena y dulce

\- **Tú** –le respondió mirándolo por fin a la cara y con cierta gota de despecho e ira, se notaba a leguas de que la chica aun no lo perdonaba por lo que le había hecho- **te recuerdo que tienes bloqueados mis poderes, por ahora averiguaré todo lo que pueda Saryuu**

\- **Hay algo que no me estás diciendo** – le rebatió mirándola fijamente e impidiéndole su retirada- **¿Qué ocurre?** –nunca fue muy demostrativo con sus sentimientos ni muy cercano con sus compañeros, pero con ella todo era diferente y sin temor a nada la tomo de la mano para darle la confianza que sabía que necesitaba

\- **El Director de El Dorado les pidió a sus científicos crear una vacuna para inhabilitar nuestros poderes** –respondió por fin rindiéndose frente a esos ojos que cuando los vió por primera vez, supo que necesitaban urgentemente de su ayuda. Apretó la mano que el muchacho le tenía sujetada para volver a hablar con más calma- **no pude escuchar mucho más, pero uno de sus beneficios sería alargarnos la vida**

\- **Pero perderíamos nuestros poderes** –musitó, para luego dejarse llevar y abrazar a la chica con fuerza al entender porque no quería decirle y prefería seguir ocultándose con los del Raimon, sabía que aún no era el momento, pero la verdad era que la echaba de menos- **si eso les funciona, todo por lo que hemos luchado no servirá de nada**

\- **La victoria de Feida en el Ragnarok es segura** –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con ternura y le acariciaba el cabello en actitud casi maternal, ya que sabía que el capitán de The Lagoon lo necesitaba- **el 1er equipo dirigido por Tenma-kun no coordina su velocidad y fuerza, el 2do capitaneado por Shindou-san no sigue órdenes y el 3ero en el que está a la cabeza Tsurugi-kun tiene ciertas falencias** –puso sus manos en los hombros del muchacho y lo miro directamente a los ojos- **nuestro gobierno surgirá Saru** –ella jamás se equivocaba y no comenzaría a hacerlo ahora, no cuando estaba tan cerca de cumplir la misión que le fue encomendada

\- **Ya lo sé** –le dijo el muchacho secándose su bufanda celeste y entregándosela a la chica como muestra de confianza. Aquella bufanda tenía mucho más significado del que todos los demás miembros de Feida pensaban- **Meia te echa de menos, espero que utilices esto cuando veas las ruinas de El Dorado**

\- **¿Con los escombros construirás el estadio?** –le preguntó mientras colocaba la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y está desaparecía, sabiendo que su momento había llegado. Conocía a ese engreído desde hacía un par años y sabía que tenía muchas de esas bufandas o pañuelos o lo que sea que fueran en su armario, pero el que siempre usaba y que le acababa de entregar era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su madre y por ello la cuidaba tanto- **espero que luego de eso me dejes ir contigo**

\- **Y así será princesa** –aseguró el muchacho para luego besarle ambas manos e irse rápidamente antes de que alguien los descubriera, sabiendo perfectamente que la chica a la que dejaba atrás lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo ida y vuelta.

Porque al final ya fuera para bien o para mal, Saru sabía que la dulce chica algo le estaba ocultando, pero que hacía que se mantuviera a su lado como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo y ahora luego de tantos meses Saryuu Evan estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para convencerla de que se quedara con ellos

\- **¡Akane-san!** –la llamó Tenma con una gran sonrisa en su cara y con unas cuantas gotas de sudor, se notaba que o venía del entrenamiento o había estado corriendo por mucho rato- **la estaba buscando, necesito un consejo**

\- **¿Qué ocurre pequeño?** –le preguntó con ternura al mirar los mismos ojos de los que estaba encantada desde hacía tanto tiempo, no en el sentido romántico al menos, en ese aspecto su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más que ni siquiera sabía que existía

\- **Necesito darle una ayuda a Shindou-san para que una a su equipo** –le aseguró con una sonrisa triste sin notar lo tensa que se ponía su superior- **pero no sé qué hacer, tampoco sé cómo puedo motivar a los miembros de Protocolo Omega para que nos apoyen –** Akane no pudo evitarlo, no es que se pareciera a Saru simplemente no podía decirle que no; Tenma tenía un aura pura e inocente y de cierta forma le preocupaba como quedaría emocionalmente una vez que esto terminara

\- **No tengo las respuestas para todo, pero Alpha, Beta y Gamma tienen características especiales Tenma** –le comentó como quien no quiere la cosa y mirando hacia un punto en la pared para que el chico no notara que sabía mucho más de lo que le decía- **supongo que el entrenador se las dirá a Shindou-san cuando llegue el momento**

\- **¿Qué hago yo?** –le preguntó mientras le tomaba la mano como si implorara perdón por algo, eso se había vuelto una costumbre entre ellos. El joven de remolinos la consideró su hermana mayor desde el primer momento e intuía que cuando se fuera le dolería mucho más de lo que mostraría al igual que Tsurugi

\- **Ser tú mismo corazón** –le sonrió con ternura, para Akane sonreírle a Tenma era lo único que le salía sincero y aunque no se lo preguntara Tenma sabía que su amiga no le estaba diciendo algo, pero no lograba saber que era- **ya encontrarás la respuesta**

Lo que nunca supieron fue que su conversación fue vista desde lejos por Shindou Takuto, quien no pudo evitar apretar los puños con rabia una vez que vio como la chica de los ojos lavandas se dejaba abrazar por su buen amigo. No lo entendería hasta unos días más tarde, pero de que le llamaba la atención la chica como para soñar con su mirada cada noche, vaya que lo hacía.

Sin saberlo el joven pianista se metería en el juego de poder que tenían los líderes de Feida y eso nunca era bueno, Shindou solo se daría cuenta al final del Ragnarok que a veces las victorias pueden ser más complejas de lo que se cree y que no todo es lo que parece.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí! El desarrollo de los partidos no los narraré con detalles, serán más bien comentarios de los personajes sobre su desarrollo. Soy un asco en ese sentido jajaja**

 **Espero sus comentarios nos leemos pronto!**

 **Prox. Cap. 3 de Abril 2017**


	3. El Inicio del Ragnarok

**Holaa a todos! Este "tipo" de historia la subí hace un par de años, pero la elimine al darme cuenta lo asquerosamente mal redactada que estaba…**

 **La historia inicia a partir del final del episodio 38 del Chrono Stone y tiene a Akane como protagonistas. Ante todo Inazuma no es mío, sino propiedad de Level-5**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2: "El Inicio del Ragnarok"_

\- **Muy bien** –dijo Saru mirando a todos los que eran parte de su organización con una amplia sonrisa confiada y recibiendo la confirmación de que el armamento estaba en perfecto estado por parte de Meia- **estamos todos listos**

\- **Es nuestro Ragnarok** –complemento Gillis quien se encontraba al lado del peli blanco mirado a todos con sorna al comprobar que Garo lo envidiaba por el puesto que tenía- **adelante** –con esto todos se tele transportaron con sus respectivas armas a diferentes puntos que rodeaban el edificio del Dorado

Una vez en el lugar con Meia a su izquierda y Gillis a su derecha, Saru y sus dos mejores amigos levantaron su mano derecha con la palma extendida, señal que todos los miembros de Feida interpretaron para apuntar el edificio que tenían enfrente y apretar el gatillo para que las armas comenzaran a cargarse a máxima potencia.

\- **Disparen** –dijeron los 3 chicos con seguridad mientras bajaban los dedos en señal de despedida para el edificio que tantos males les había traído. Con esto las armas que con tanto esmero habían creado dispararon con toda la fuerza que tenían, haciendo que las personas que se encontraban al interior del edificio se tambalearan y se activara la tele transportación de emergencia para sacarlos de ahí

* * *

Con el atardecer en su máximo esplendor todos los miembros del Raimon y los dirigentes del Dorado miraban en estado de shock las ruinas del edificio en el que pudieron haber muerto. El polvo que aún se levantaba entre los escombros dejó ver a Saru y varios miembros del equipo de los amantes con el ceño fruncido y actitud defensiva

\- **Son los Second Stage Children** –dijo Kinako una vez que los reconoció y sin perder tiempo cruzó mirada con sus amigas. Midori y Aoi había sido puestas al tanto de toda la situación en el momento en que volvieron de la época de Jeanne d' Arc y se habían comprometido a ayudar, pero eso no quitaba que las cuatro no estuvieran nerviosas por lo que debían hacer

 _~Flash Back~_

 _-_ _ **Con Aka-chan creemos que hay alguien que está controlando a los Second Stage Children**_ _–informó la peli miel una vez que sus amigas había procesado toda la información y estaban dispuestas a ayudar_

 _-_ _ **Cuando llegue el momento tendré que unirme a ellos**_ _–les recordó la chica de trenzas con pesar, sabiendo que eso le costaría la confianza de todo Raimon-_ _ **de esa forma conseguiré la información que nos hace falta**_

 _-_ _ **Meia y Beta nos están ayudando**_ _–continuó Kinako tomando de las manos a las otras dos chicas para que no se asustaran y sintieran que podían confiar en ellas-_ _ **pero necesitamos que despierten a sus avatares y dominen la armadura del avatar**_

 _-_ _ **Trabajaremos en eso**_ _–le prometió Midori con una sonrisa sabiendo que entre las seis salvarían no solo el fútbol como pretendía Tenma, sino que también a los chicos del futuro que estaban siendo influenciados por personas que no eran las correctas_

 _-_ _ **¿Cuándo Asurei-san y tú le dirán la verdad a Fei?**_ _–preguntó Aoi un tanto preocupada por el chico de cabellos verdosos que en aquel momento se estaba quedando en la residencia de Aki-san_

 _-_ _ **Lo retrasaremos lo más posible**_ _–meditó la chica cruzándose de brazos y dejando que la de ojos lavandas le cepillara el cabello-_ _ **lo mejor sería que no lo supiera, pero por lo que Asurei me contó, en algún momento tendremos que ir al futuro y Akane tendrá que irse con los Second Stage Children**_

 _-_ _ **Estamos juntas en esto**_ _–sentenció Midori y las cuatro chicas se miraron con seriedad a los ojos al asumir al 100% el importantísimo papel que tendrían en el último enfrentamiento_

 _~Fin del Flash Back~_

\- **Hola** –saludó Saru quitando esa mirada asesina que lo había caracterizado en el último tiempo al cruzar su mirada con un par de ojos lavandas que sin comprender porque lo tranquilizaban, algo que no pasó para nada desapercibido para Gillis y Meia que se sonrieron con complicidad

\- **Pero si eres el chico de antes** –recordó Tenma cuando el peli blanco los saludo en el cuento del Rey Arturo con una amabilidad que en aquel momento no encontraba y sin asociar el cambio de actitud del chico con la presencia de su hermana mayor- **Saru ¿eres un Second Stage Children?**

\- **Exacto** –respondió mirando al chico de remolinos a los ojos que eran tan iguales a los suyos con cierto rasgo de aprecio que nadie dentro de Raimon comprendía en aquel momento, ya que no terminaban de procesar el parecido entre ambos chicos- **soy el Emperador que gobierna a los Second Stage Children**

\- **¿El Emperador?** –preguntó el capitán del equipo de Goenji abriendo sus ojos de par en par al comprender que aquel peli blanco que había sido tan amistoso cuando se vieron por primera vez era su enemigo y que tenía que acabar con él a como diera lugar- **¿eres el líder de Feida?**

\- **Por supuesto** –abrió sus brazos como si quisiera que todos comprendieran lo magnifico que era eso y logrando que Akane rodara los ojos al presenciar otro de los ataques de excesivo ego que tenía el chico- **soy el líder de Feida y pronto el Emperador del mundo entero, recuérdalo Matsukaze Tenma**

\- _¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?_ –se preguntó Fei al sentir de pronto la poderosa aura que emitían los chicos frente a él, un aura que se le hacía demasiado familiar, pero que no lograba recordar de donde

\- **¿Están disfrutando de la ceremonia de inauguración del Ragnarok?** –preguntó Saru mirando con una gran sonrisa a todo el mundo, pero en específico a Shindou, quien sin saberlo se había ganado el odio de todo Feida al haber hecho llorar a su Emperatriz durante los dos años que pasó en aquel tiempo

\- **Dijeron que solo lucharían usando el fútbol** –les recordó el pianista sin saber porque en aquel momento se sentía tan intimidado por la mirada de aquellos chicos y sin poder creer que la chica de trenzas continuara sonriendo como si no estuviera pasando nada malo

\- **A partir de ahora haremos eso** –la mano derecha de Saru se colocó en su cintura al sentir que el momento de revelar la verdad sobre la de ojos lavanda se acercaba- **para luchar en el enfrentamiento que cambiara el destino del mundo**

\- **Su nombre es Ragnarok** –dijo Akane en un tono de voz tan bajo que solo la escucharon sus amigas, con esto le dio un asentimiento de cabeza a todos los Second Stage Children para que comenzaran con la construcción del estadio, rodeando sus cuerpos con auras moradas y levantando sus brazos derechos para que los escombros tomaran el camino que ellos querían sin cansarse demasiado

\- **Ya está terminado** –dijo Saru mostrándoles con orgullo el nuevo edificio a los chicos del Raimon y dándole el permiso a los otros miembros de Feida que no eran parte del equipo de Meia y Gillis para acercarse al lugar- **este será el escenario de nuestro legendario enfrentamiento, el estadio Ragnarok**

\- **El lugar donde nacerá un nuevo mundo** –completó Akane al estar de acuerdo con sus amigas de que era el momento de rebelarse y así sacar a los Second Stage Children rápidamente del lugar para que los del Raimon se recuperaran del shock para el partido que seguramente tendría lugar el día siguiente- **si bien la estructura Barroca no es de mi gusto, quedó bastante lindo Saru**

\- **Lo mejor para mi princesa** –reconoció el muchacho con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que causó la sonrisa ladeada de todas las chicas de Feida que adoraban a su señora porque era la única que podía poner en su lugar a su líder- **ahora es el minuto de revelar nuestro pequeño secreto –** miró a la peli lila- **Meia**

\- **Será un placer** –dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo a su mejor amiga, chasqueo sus dedos rodeados de su aura púrpura en el momento en que Akane se abrió paso entre Tsurugi, Shindou y Tenma para quedar frente a ellos. Ese ligero movimiento de manos hizo que el cabello castaño claro de la chica se oscureciera un poco, sus trenzas se soltaran, dejando sus rizos al viento y que el uniforme del Raimon fuera reemplazado por un traje igual al de Saru, pero la parte naranja de color lila con ciertos bordados sutiles en el límite de la falda con forma de ondas y que apareciera la bufanda celeste que Saru le había entregado en la mañana- **mucho mejor**

\- **¿Qué significa esto?** –le preguntó Shindou tomándola de la muñeca con los ojos apagados de golpe al comenzar lentamente a procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir- **¿Por qué dejas que te cambien la ropa o que te hablen de forma tan amistosa?**

\- **Porque está soy yo en realidad Shindou** –le respondió con sequedad soltándose del agarre del chico sin querer ni por un minuto mirar a Tenma y a Tsurugi a los ojos. Ahora la actitud arrogante y despiadada que llevaba meses practicando con ayuda de sus amigas tenía que llenarla con naturalidad para que nadie sospechara- **¿de verdad pensabas que era una de ustedes?** -río sarcásticamente y se sintió segura al ver que sus amigas le indicaban que estaba siendo convincente- **mi lugar está con los de Second Stage Children y ayudaré a acabar con el Dorado**

\- **¿Apoyas a estos monstruos?** –interrogó Kariya con sorna sabiendo que la chica mentía, ella era demasiado dulce como para traicionarlos, así que antes de juzgarla esperaría a conocer sus verdaderas razones para unirse al famoso Saru

\- **Me encargue de que Saru y los demás les prepararan los mejores alojamientos** –continuó la ex chica de trenzas sin prestar atención en lo que decía el chico de ojos ámbar, porque estaba segura de que él sería uno de los pocos que la entenderían- **se quedarán ahí lo que dure el Ragnarok**

\- **Es una pequeña residencia con un campo de entrenamiento privado** –se encogió de hombros Gillis sabiendo que a los chicos del Raimon les costaría asimilar toda la información que estaban recibiendo en tan poco tiempo- **además de salas de reuniones que pueden ser utilizadas el tiempo necesario**

\- **No entiendo porque se creen tanto** –dijo Kariya cruzado de brazos y bastante divertido con lo que estaba escuchando- **el estadio está construido con las ruinas de el Dorado así que ni siquiera es de ustedes** –en vez de escuchar una réplica ingeniosa como esperaba lo único que recibió fue cuatro miradas asesinas por parte de Akane, Gillis, Meia y Saru quienes no estaban para nada contentos con aquel comentario

\- **El primer partido será mañana** –informó Saru tomando la mano de Akane y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella recibiendo una sonrisa llena de cariño por parte de ella- **espero que se preparen a conciencia, aunque al final dará igual**

\- **Eso no lo sabremos hasta que juguemos** –le dijo Shinsuke en un arranque de valentía enfurecido por haber confiado ciegamente en la chica de trenzas que les había dado la espalda a la menor oportunidad

\- **Yo digo que no lo dejemos para mañana** –contestó Garo empuñando su mano y golpeando el aire con fuerza completamente seguro de lo que decía, aunque en aquel momento olvido por completo que el que tomaba las decisiones no era él sino Saru- **acabemos con todos aquí y ahora**

\- **Garo** –fue lo único que dijo Saru mientras le bajaba el brazo amenazadoramente e indicándole con la mirada que ahora que Akane había vuelto los tres tendrían una seria conversación sobre su actitud- **les prometemos que no usaremos nuestros poderes durante el Ragnarok** –dijo una vez que miro a todo el Raimon a los ojos, sin prestarle mayor atención a los líderes del Dorado- **de cualquier manera dejaremos claro que los Second Stage Childre somos superiores a ustedes en todos los sentidos –** con esto fue el último que se retiró para ir a la zona donde lo esperaban sus consejeros más leales y bastó solo una mirada de reojo para que algo en el cerebro de Fei hiciera clic y terminara en el suelo inconsciente

* * *

\- **¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?** –le preguntó Akane a Kinako en el campo de fútbol donde se desarrollarían todos los enfrentamientos- **¿cómo está Fei?**

\- **Sospecha de Saru** –respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros y aferrando más la capa que la cubría- **siente que tienen como una conexión, pero no sabe porque**

\- **¿Y los equipos?** –le volvió a preguntar la chica de rizos mirando sus uñas sin verlas en realidad y pensando en la mirada dolida que le dio el pianista cuando hizo el cambio de bando

\- **El único que está medianamente unido es el de Tsurugi** –suspiró la peli miel pensando en porque ambas se habían metido en aquel problema- **pero él no sabe porque lo nombraron capitán**

\- **Mañana se enfrentarán al equipo de Garo** –le confió la chica con una sonrisa cansada, Akane había quedado agotada tras la conversación que tuvieron con el peli blanco por culpa de su mala actitud- **se caracterizan por ser demasiado violentos durante el juego, es probable que intenten lesionar a Tsurugi**

\- **No sé cómo lo haremos mañana** –murmuró la chica apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y presintiendo que ella pronto tendría que irse

* * *

\- _Ganaremos el Ragnarok_ –pensó Saru sentado en el marco de la ventana y esperando que Akane volviera tras su caminata nocturna- **mañana el mundo reconocerá a los Second Stage Children**

* * *

 **Hasta aquí! Espero sus comentarios nos leemos pronto!**

 **Prox. Cap. 17 de Abril 2017**


	4. El Despertar de Fei

**Holaaaa a todos! Este "tipo" de historia la subí hace un par de años, pero la elimine al darme cuenta lo asquerosamente mal redactada que estaba…**

 **La historia inicia a partir del final del episodio 38 del Chrono Stone y tiene a Akane como protagonista. Ante todo Inazuma no es mío, sino propiedad de Level-5**

* * *

 _Capítulo 3: "El Despertar de Fei"_

Había amanecido hace poco, con un hermoso sol de verano digno para dar inicio a la inauguración del Ragnarok, por lo tanto en ambos bandos cada quién se preparaba a su manera para estar tranquilos durante el primer partido

\- _¿Por qué nos dejaste?_ –no pudo evitar preguntarse Shindou tras terminar de atar sus cordones para posteriormente colocarse la chaqueta del Raimon. Takuto muy en el fondo reconocía que jamás tuvo la delicadeza de conocer más a la chica de ojos lavandas porque la gran mayoría del tiempo se encontraba en segundo plano, pero también otra parte de él sabía que había algo que podía hacer para que ella volviera- _si tan solo supiera que es_

* * *

\- **Creídos Second Stage Childen** –murmuró el líder de la organización con el ceño fruncido y bastante molesto. Se encontraba sentado en un aparente trono que Saru le había construido y por mucho que lo enfadara era elegante, además de cómodo- **mira que conseguir todo ese público para esto**

\- **Y no debe olvidar el retorno de su Emperatriz** –se rio el entrenador del equipo de Shindou, antes de caminar hacia la puerta para ir a sentarse con su equipo y asegurarse que no se mataran entre ellos antes del partido - **pronto todo terminará a nuestro favor**

\- **No entiendo de que estas hablando** –rodó los ojos, al parecer ignorante del plan que habían creado los científicos para asegurarse que los miembros de Feida no fueran aconsejados por las personas equivocadas que solo querían ver el mundo arder

* * *

\- **Hoy con todo el Estadio Ragnarok a tope daremos inicio al primer partido que definirá el destino de la humanidad** –declaró con emoción el hombre al que siempre llamaban para comentar los partidos que se habían desarrollado desde que inició toda esa locura de viajes en el tiempo- **¡Ahora unas palabras de los líderes de Feida!**

\- **Parece que esto se va a poner interesante** –le dijo Meia a Akane antes de que Saru levantara su mano para pedir silencio y de esta forma comenzar a hablar- **¿Qué tendrán pensado los del Raimon?**

\- **No les será fácil enfrentar al equipo de Garo** –confirmó el de lentes al lado de su peli lila. De derecha a izquierda se encontraban Saru, Akane, Meia y Gillis que miraban seriamente el campo

\- **Que gente más despreocupada y con cuánto ánimo** –aseguró Saru dirigiéndose a todo el público con una sonrisa victoriosa y tomando de la mano a la chica de ojos lavanda **\- será mejor que terminemos con esto** –al decir esto Akane chasqueo sus dedos y algunos fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo para dar por terminada la ceremonia

\- **Iremos con nuestro equipo** –avisaron los amantes para retirarse rápidamente de aquel balcón, aunque la peli lila se dio cuenta que su amiga castaña miraba con cierta tristeza el lugar donde se encontraba el segundo equipo de el Dorado y eso también la entristeció a ella

* * *

\- **Así que empezó el Ragnarok** –comentó un chico de cabellos plateados y un tono de piel demasiado blanco como para ser sano- **me pregunto qué piensa sacar Saru de todo esto**

\- **Lo que tenemos que hacer es acabar con todos ellos de una vez** –dijo el chico de cabellos rosas que se encontraba sentado cómodamente a lo indio en el puesto del que era el líder de Feida, el cual no los miraba muy contento desde la entrada a esa sala que era solo para él, ya que ni Akane tenía acceso

\- **Vanfeny Vamp y Garsha Wolfein** –les llamó rodando los ojos, pero con cierta sonrisa como quien ve a unos amigos después de mucho tiempo- **¿a qué debo el honor?** –ambos chicos lo miraron con sorpresa y le sonrieron cínicamente- **con lo poco que me visitan, no creo que tengan derecho a opinar sobre esto**

\- **Quizás tengas razón** –le concedió Vamp con cierto tono condescendiente que molestaba de sobremanera al peli blanco, aunque tenía que reconocer que parecía que algo estaba ocultando- **pero no hay nada que hacer**

- **Además también tenemos cosas que hacer** –le dijo Wolfein y eso le garantizó a Saru que esos dos algo estaban tramando a sus espaldas, ya que era sabido que el de cabellos rosas no podía guardar por mucho tiempo un secreto, en especial tras la mirada que le dedico el otro chico

\- **Nos apareceremos por aquí de vez en cuando** –continuó el chico que habló en primer lugar mientras se dirigía a la salida y le hacia una señal a su compañero para que le siguiera sin perder tiempo- **buena suerte, supongo**

\- **Esos dos un día van a provocar que tenga un ataque** –murmuró Saru un tanto frustrado de que, en primer lugar lo dejaran con la palabra en la boca y en segundo lo dejaran parado y solo como si fuera un niño asustado- **que comience de una vez la última de las batallas, el Ragnarok**

* * *

\- **¿Zanarck?** –preguntó al aire Tsurugi una vez que sus oponentes se quitaron sus túnicas antes de que iniciara el partido- **primero nos atacas como miembro de El Dorado y ahora…**

\- **¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?** –le interrumpió Nishiki apuntándole con el dedo entre sorprendido y decepcionado a la par que el chico de ojos ámbar lo miraba un tanto molesto por haberlo interrumpido

\- **Para que les quede claro jamás fui miembro de El Dorado** –dijo rodando los ojos y con un tono de voz como quien le cuenta algo a un niño de 5 años e intenta que lo comprenda rápidamente **\- y ahora soy el capitán del equipo Zan** –luego los miró seriamente y con su clásica sonrisa dijo- **solo estoy aquí para derrotarlos**

 **\- Entérate que enfrentarte de nuevo hace que se me caliente la sangre** – le dijo Nishiki mirándolo directamente a los ojos a sabiendas que entre ellos ya existía una "amistosa" rivalidad a la que le sacarían el jugo durante ese partido

El partido inicio con el silbato y la patada de salida de Nishiki, quien junto con Tsurugi activaron rápidamente sus mix max mientras corrían a gran velocidad a la portería contraria, tal como les había ordenado Kidou, que quería ver cómo era el equipo de Feida antes de que Fei y Kinako se lanzaran al ataque con sus mix max.

Tsurugi llevó el balón por casi medio campo y luego se la pasó a Ryoma, quien había quedado casi frente a frente a Zarnack, el cual solo se quedó quieto para dejarlo pasar cuando este se acercaba hacia él a gran velocidad; dejando sorprendidos a todo el estadio, en especial a los jugadores del Raimon que no comprendían qué había pasado con el estilo de juego del chico.

* * *

\- _Pronto empezarán_ –pensó Akane mientras veía con pesar el partido desde las pantallas que había en los pasillos del área de Feida, buscando desesperadamente la Chrono Stone de Endou y sintiendo cierta tristeza por no poder detener a Garo

* * *

Nishiki siguió corriendo cada vez más enfurecido al ver que ninguno de los miembros de Zan se acercaba a él para intentar quitarle el balón, Tsurugi al ver el estado de su amigo le pidió el esférico y fue cuando el caos se desató. El capitán del primer equipo de el Dorado seguía sin entender porque él había sido el elegido para liderar y quedó aún más sorprendido cuando lanzó un remate a la portería, que fue detenido sin ningún problema.

Kinako sabía que Kyousuke no iba a descansar hasta anotar un gol, por eso cada vez que el balón era despejado, el insistía en que se lo pasaran, primero con el mix max, luego con la técnica del mix max y para finalizar con la armadura del avatar, ninguno de estos ataques había tenido éxito y sabía que su amigo no tendría mucho tiempo.

Cuando vio el primer golpe por parte de un defensa, Kinako supo que lo que Akane le había dicho se cumplirían. Zan quería lesionar a Tsurugi y eso ella no lo iba a permitir.

* * *

\- **La crueldad que muestran es asombrosa** –comentó Saru mientras miraba atentamente el campo de juego con cierta pena, una cosa era levantar su gobierno, pero otra muy distinta era casi dejar inconscientes a los rivales

 **\- Son solo un grupo de violentos sin visión** –le reprochó Akane frustrada de no lograr encontrar la Chrono Stone y dispuesta a conseguir algo de información

* * *

Comenzó a correr, pero no alcanzó a llegar cuando los otros tres jugadores lo golpearon desde la espalda hasta tirarlo al suelo, el balón salió fuera de la cancha y la peli miel fue la primera en llegar a su lado, para ver con horror como la pierna derecha del delantero mostraba una gran hinchazón y un hematoma que seguramente lo dejaría fuera de combate por un par de días.

- **Aun puedo seguir** –dijo Tsurugi levantándose con mucho trabajo y mirando decididamente a su equipo para que se dieran cuenta que no habría forma de que él saliera del partido, para quedar como un inútil en el banquillo

Una vez que se reanudó el juego, ya sabiendo que Tsurugi no se retiraría y que sorpresivamente no se le cobraría falta a los jugadores de Feida, el ataque fue encabezado por Zan, pero se vio abruptamente interrumpido cuando Ryoma cortó el desplazamiento del jugador.

El samurái corrió velozmente a la portería contraria y para esquivar a sus oponentes utilizó su técnica de mix max _Corriente Negra_ , tras esto se notó como el Dorado #1 comenzó a trabajar rápidamente como un equipo, dándole nuevamente el balón a Nishiki; quien disparó a portería con una técnica apoyada por la armadura de su avatar, que lamentablemente falló.

Zan inició rápidamente el contraataque que fue eficazmente detenido por Sangoku; cuando el balón llegó a los pies de Fei, este disparo a portería con su avatar, fallando igual que los dos delanteros; sin embargo eso les dio a él y a Kinako la oportunidad de liberar sus mix max tras la autorización de Kidou.

Por otro lado un defensa que ninguno supo de donde salió esquivó a todos los jugadores y disparó a portería anotando el primer gol del partido, lo que dejo anonadados a los miembros del Raimon al ver que su portero no había podido ni siquiera reaccionar.

Zarnack no soportó la violencia de que demostraban los jugadores de Zan por lo que le quitó el balón a uno de sus propios compañeros y anotó el segundo gol en la portería de El Dorado #1.

* * *

\- **Se acabó el partido** –murmuró Saru viendo atentamente hacia la cancha donde se estaba produciendo un enfrentamiento demasiado desigual, en especial desde que Tsurugi no podía jugar con todas sus capacidades. Akane que se había quedado en la sala mirando por la ventana se volteó y lo miró de reojo preguntándose cómo podía haber confiado en los consejos de Vamp para llevar a cabo su plan

 **\- Creo que estas exage…** -pero la castaña se interrumpió a sí misma cuando vio el ataque de rabia con el que Garo había anotado el tercer gol del partido, suspiró sabía que en cualquier minuto Saru le devolvería sus recuerdos a Fei y su tiempo comenzaría a acabarse

\- _Fei vuelve con nosotros –_ le dijo mentalmente Saru a su mejor amigo mientras le devolvía todos sus recuerdos, en donde especialmente trabajaron juntos poniendo a prueba las armas de Meia y Gillis- **¿lo recordaste todo?** –le preguntó sintiendo la mirada del peli verde y la de reproche en los ojos lila de su compañera que se marchó sin siquiera decirle algo

* * *

\- **¿Por qué lo hiciste?** –le preguntó Akane una vez que se encontró con Fei en el pasillo camino a la sala de Saru, el muchacho ya portaba su ropa de siempre y a pesar de encontrarse medianamente confundido, la mirada seria en sus ojos aseguraba que no se arrepentía de nada

\- **Eso no es incumbencia** –le respondió el chico mientras escuchaba el silbato que indicaba el final del partido. La castaña lo tomó de los hombros y lo arrinconó en la pared para evitar que Shindou interrumpiera la conversación que tendrían

- **Lamentablemente para ti, si es de mi incumbencia y alguien tendrá que darle explicaciones a Tenma-kun** –le cortó la chica mirándolo a los ojos hasta que consiguió que el chico dejara de forcejear y accediera a quedarse con ella

\- **Luchas con nosotros, deberías saberlo perfectamente** –comentó el chico cruzándose de brazos y mirándola a los ojos, comprendiendo por fin que era lo que le hacía ruido desde el principio en relación a ella

\- **Hay maneras Fei** –le regaño la chica mientras suspiraba y negaba lentamente con la cabeza al ver como Tenma se acercaba por el pasillo, algo en su interior le decía que eso no iba a terminar del todo bien

\- **¿Te enfrentaste a El Dorado por qué amas el fútbol verdad?** –le preguntó inmediatamente el chico de remolinos, sin siquiera reparar en la chica que consideraba como una hermana mayor

\- **Lo lamento** –respondió Fei sintiendo como los ojos le ardían un poco al ver la mirada destruida de uno de sus mejores amigos- **hago esto para que las personas nos acepten, es mi destino**

\- **Tal vez yo deba explicárselo** –habló Saru que se acercaba casualmente caminando por el mismo pasillo mirando fijamente a los dos chicos- **Fei es un Second Stage Childen al igual que todos nosotros**

\- **¿Qué?** –preguntó Tenma mirando a Akane buscando respuestas y a la vez un poco de consuelo frente a la mala noticia que estaba recibiendo- **¿qué significa eso?**

\- **Saru lo envió con ustedes y con la máquina del tiempo** –comentó Akane mirándolo con ternura para intentar suavizar toda la información que estaba recibiendo de golpe- **debes saberlo cielo, Fei no sabe mentir**

 **\- Al borrar sus recuerdos solo quedó su amor por el fútbol, no te sientas tan mal** –le cortó Saru mirando un tanto molesto a la chica y llevándose al peli verde por tele transporte al área que les correspondía durante el período del Ragnarok

\- **¿Akane-san?** –la llamó el chico cuando se aseguró que el pasillo estaba solo y que su amiga estaba ahí para él- **¿me das un abrazo?**

\- **Ven aquí cariño** -le respondió la oji lavanda abriendo sus brazos donde el más joven se refugió mientras lloraba como un niño pequeño; Tenma había perdido a uno de sus mejores amigos, pero dentro de toda su tristeza sabía que los ojos de Fei no mentían cuando lo conoció y que volvería con ellos

* * *

 **Reconozco que esto me dio pena ;-; pero ya vemos cómo va avanzando nuestra historia**

 **Prox. Cap. 1 de Mayo 2017**


	5. Acercamiento

**Holaaaa a todos! Este "tipo" de historia la subí hace un par de años, pero la elimine al darme cuenta lo asquerosamente mal redactada que estaba…**

 **La historia inicia a partir del final del episodio 38 del Chrono Stone y tiene a Akane como protagonista. Ante todo Inazuma no es mío, sino propiedad de Level-5**

* * *

 _Capítulo 4: Acercamiento_

Tenma, Tsurugi y Shindou se reunieron con sus entrenadores y con el Director de el Dorado para que se les fuera informado que la vacuna que inhabilitaría los poderes de los Second Stage Children estaba lista. En aquella reunión el que primero había tomado la iniciativa había sido Shindou asegurando que debían ganar para que los miembros de Feida se salvaran y pudieran vivir como personas normales.

Algo que sin duda hizo que Tsurugi lo mirara con sospecha, porque no era normal que su amigo pasara del odio a la solidaridad con aquellas personas en tan solo 48 horas.

Ahora, habiendo pasado ya dos días en los que los miembros de El Dorado #2 se habían intentado preparar para enfrentar a los Second Stage Children, en donde Tenma había entrenado solo durante horas para intentar calmar su mente; el estadio Ragnarok estaba nuevamente a tope para presenciar el siguiente enfrentamiento

\- **¿Por qué tenemos que usar estos uniformes?** –preguntó Kurama un tanto incómodo al verse con el uniforme que usaban usualmente los miembros de Protocolo Omega cuando se enfrentaron a ellos en cada una de las épocas

\- **Nos podemos mover con mayor facilidad, deja de quejarte** –le molestó Kariya mientras se estiraba y miraba ansiosamente el lugar donde aparecerían sus oponentes y seguramente el famoso Saru- **Akane-sempai** –la llamó el chico con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa y mirando de reojo a cierto chico de cabellos castaños

\- **Así que ustedes serán nuestros rivales** –dijo a modo de saludo Meia que venía dirigiendo la marcha siendo seguida de cerca por Gillis, Saru y Akane; quien le sonrió amistosamente al cazador cuando este la llamó, sin notar siquiera la mala intención- **creo que será un juego muy aburrido**

\- **Tú estabas durante el ataque a El Dorado** –la reconoció Shindou con cierta sorpresa, pero sin quitar su vista de la chica de cabello castaño que había esperado un poco más atrás que sus compañeros, seguramente para hablar con ellos luego de que se fueran los miembros de Feida

\- **Con que te acuerdas de** **mí** –se rió la peli lila cruzando mirada con la fotógrafa que reía negando con la cabeza, a sabiendas de la broma que pronto le haría su amiga en cuanto estuvieran solas. Beta y Orca entendieron esa mirada y no pudieron evitar rodar los ojos imaginando la conversación que las amigas tendrían después

\- **Claro que se acuerda de ti, mi querida Meia** –le dijo Gillis mientras la tomaba de la mano y se arrodillaba mirándola directamente a los ojos, frente a la mirada atónita de todos las personas que están en aquel pequeño salón- **nadie podría olvidarse de ti, tras ver semejante poder y belleza** –terminado de decir esto la pareja se fue riendo tomados de la mano y dejando olvidados a sus amigos

\- **Detesto cuando se ponen así** –rodó los ojos Saru mientras los seguía para cortarles el rollo cursi y que se concentraran en el partido que se les venía encima. El peli blanco a veces odiaba la forma en la que sus compañeros eran tan despreocupados con algo tan importante

\- **Su segundo rival será el equipo Giru** –comentó Akane mirando de reojo a los miembros de Protocolo Omega, para luego mirar fijamente a Shindou con todo el amor que sentía- **la chica que vieron es Meia, la capitana y el otro es Gillis uno de los centrocampistas** –terminado de decir eso la chica se retiró en sentido contrario, cortando el contacto visual que había mantenido con el pianista y que la había dejado un tanto destruida

\- **¿No verás el partido Akane-san?** –le preguntó Tenma, a quien la chica solo le había dicho que tenía una pequeña misión con los de Feida y por esta razón (dentro de muchas otras) la adoraba y admiraba aún más. Para el chico de remolinos la fotógrafa era como su mamá, su hermana mayor, su amiga y su confidente

\- **Tengo que buscar algo** –le comentó escuetamente mientras se iba caminando velozmente. Algo en su interior le decía que Fei volvería con el Raimon y cuando eso pasara tenía que tener en su poder la Chrono Stone de Endou; pero al menos por ahora tenía que recuperarse emocionalmente tras haber visto la mirada llena de rencor del pianista

\- **Meia y Gillis son los más inteligentes de Feida** –dijo Alpha mirando seriamente el pequeño círculo que habían formado sus compañeros de equipo de manera inconsciente, al parecer había estado analizando el comentario de la chica por algunos minutos

\- **Eso es un problema** –reconoció Gamma sin siquiera inmutarse por la visita de la antigua compañera de los chicos del Raimon- **ellos inventaron las armas que usa Feida** –se cruzó de brazos mirando seriamente el suelo y sintiendo rabia consigo mismo al estar de acuerdo con el peli morado en aquella ocasión- **es difícil saber que pudieron haber tramado**

 **\- Son los mejores estrategas y sus tácticas son mil veces mejores que las del equipo Zan** –completó Beta comenzando a estirarse antes de que iniciara el partido de manera despreocupada a sabiendas de que eso alteraría los nervios de los otros dos competitivos capitanes

\- **¿Estás seguro que todo saldrá bien con esos tres?** –le preguntó Kurama a Shindou una vez que los capitanes de Protocolo Omega comenzaron a lanzarse comentarios entre ellos para nada agradables, terminando con el tenso silencio que se había instalado tras la pequeña conversación que tuvo Zarnack con la Chrono Stone de Daisuke-san

\- **Ya no estoy seguro de nada Kurama** –le respondió Shindou mirando por donde se había ido la chica que últimamente lo tenía confundido, en especial porque seguía ayudándolos a pesar de que ya no estaban en el mismo equipo- **pero me preocupa más lo que dijo Daisuke-san sobre Zarnack que esos tres**

\- **Puede que si** –reconoció Kariya mirando el reloj digital que estaba en la pared, que indicaba que estaban a 7 minutos de iniciar el próximo partido y suspiro mirando detenidamente a su capitán- **pero no hay forma de quitarle de la cabeza a Zarnack el hecho de querer jugar con nosotros**

\- **Tiene el potencial para ser el número 11** –bufó el pianista mientras se dirigía al túnel que lo llevaría a él y a su equipo a la cancha para enfrentar a Giru. Shindou estaba harto, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora- **solo concéntrense en ganar**

* * *

\- **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?** –le preguntó el benefactor X a la chica que entró a la sala de reuniones de Feida. El peli verde oculto bajo la capucha la miró con cierta pena al notarla tan cansada después de días tan movidos- **pueden descubrirnos**

\- **Lo sé** –le respondió Akane mientras se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa, lugar que usualmente era utilizado por Saru y lo miraba a donde se suponía que estaban sus ojos- **Asurei-san ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?**

\- **Sé que estás cansada, pero ya estamos a medio camino** –le dijo el hombre de larga barba blanca mientras la tomaba de la mano y se la apretaba para darle apoyo, sin saber que Fei acababa de aparecer y había preferido ocultarse para darles el tiempo necesario para hablar- **debes decirle a Shindou**

\- **Me odia** –murmuró la chica sintiendo como sus ojos se le iban poniendo húmedos al pensar en la forma en la que la había mirado el pianista- **me odia** –repitió lanzándose a llorar, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa y escondiendo su cabeza en ellos

\- **No te odia** –le dijo Fei sintiendo pena por la chica que aun consideraba su amiga. El peli verde corrió una silla y la puso al lado de la de la chica para luego abrazarla y dejar que la chica llorara en su hombro- **aún no se da cuenta, pero te adora**

\- **Los dos sabemos que no es así** –le respondió la chica mirándolo a los ojos y soltando una pequeña risa al darse cuenta que en los ojos de su amigo se leía un claro _idiota,_ que seguramente estaba dedicado al chico de ojos rojizos que intentaba dirigir a Alpha, Beta y Gamma

* * *

El partido estaba demasiado disparejo desde un principio, Gillis y Meia no estaban dispuestos a perder un encuentro que si bien no era sencillo, estaba en juego no solo su honor como los genios de Feida, sino que además la confianza que Saru había depositado en ellos pendía de un hilo. Por lo tanto en aquel contexto Giru le demostró de inmediato a El Dorado #2 que presentaban una coordinación magnifica.

El emperador de los Second Stage Children veía con cierta diversión la paliza que le estaban dando los amantes al equipo de Shindou; _Death Future_ fue el primer gol que hizo que las diferencias entre Alpha, Beta y Gamma se dispararan aún más que en los entrenamientos.

Sin embargo Zarnarck estaba harto, esos tres estaban arruinando sus planes para formar parte del equipo definitivo y eso era algo que no iba a permitir.

Cuando utilizó a Gamma para pasar a Gillis y Meia e intentar anotar un gol, Saru no pudo evitar suspirar, hasta el momento el partido le resultaba demasiado aburrido y le sorprendía de cierta forma que la pareja estrella de Feida no hubiera sellado aquel encuentro.

El tiempo seguía corriendo e inconscientemente Akane y Fei se miraban con preocupación al ver que Shindou y los demás iban perdiendo 2-0 tras el tiro de Meia, la cual se había lucido como siempre desde el primer minuto de juego. La peli lila jugaba con una sincronización perfecta con su enamorado y la felicidad que a ambos los rodeaba se vio reflejada en la deslumbrante aparición del avatar de la chica.

La peli castaña no lograba quitar la vista de encima de la cancha, sabía que Shindou la odiaba, pero el amor que sentía por él era mayor a sus fuerzas y en estos momentos lo único que quería era correr a la cancha para darle todas las respuestas que necesitaba para levantar a su equipo; justo cuando estaba por salir de la sala vio con sorpresa como salía un androide que reemplazaría al portero que había salido lesionado tras el tercer gol de Giru.

* * *

\- **Shindou-san** –le llamó la chica de ojos violetas cuando vio que el chico había terminado de lavar sus manos e inevitablemente había notado su presencia al ver su figura por el espejo del baño- **tengo que hablar contigo** –jugó con sus manos sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, sencillamente aún no lograba controlar todos los nervios que sentía cada vez que estaba en su presencia

\- **No deberías estar aquí** –le respondió un tanto cansado y girándose para quedar frente a frente con ella- **no vaya a ser cosa que Saru te regañe** –le espetó cruzándose de brazos como si la situación no le importara, cosa que hizo que Akane levantara una ceja una tanto sorprendida por el comentario

\- **Saru no me da órdenes, soy 200 años mayor que él** –rodó los ojos las muchacha dándose cuenta que al parecer no le era tan indiferente al pianista como ella pensaba y revelándole un dato al chico que cambiaba completamente la versión que le había dado Tenma una vez que Fei se había ido del equipo - **quería que supieras que hay una manera de que Alpha, Beta y Gamma trabajen en equipo**

\- **¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti?** –le preguntó acercándose a ella y arrinconándola en la pared más cercana sin siquiera tocarla; ninguno de los dos hasta el momento se daba cuenta de que aquella simple conversación había generado un gran cambio en la forma en la que ambos se relacionarían en un futuro **\- te fuiste, nos traicionaste** –murmuró mirándola a los ojos con resentimiento y quedándose internamente sorprendido al notar que la muchacha solo lo miraba con ternura a pesar de lo desagradable que estaba siendo en aquel momento

\- **Las cosas no son tan simples como piensas** –respondió quitándole un mechón de cabello que le tapaba uno de sus ojos e hizo una pausa mientras se aprovechaba del momento para disfrutar la cercanía que el chico había potenciado- **Alpha 38 y 46, Beta 30 y 52, Gamma 45 y 50** –le murmuró casi encima de los labios del chico que había comenzado a cerrar los ojos mientras se acercaba- **recuérdalo**

\- **¿Qué significan?** –le preguntó Shindou una vez que normalizó su respiración y ocultó su decepción al ver que la castaña había cortado el momento que le había nacido de un impulso- **¿Akane?**

\- **No necesitas que te lo diga,** _ **capitán**_ –se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla, para luego irse de ahí antes de que el pianista reaccionara y pudiera detenerla. Sin saber que en aquel baño de hombres había dejado a un muchacho de 17 años con una boba sonrisa en la cara y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas

* * *

 **Hola Hola! Nuestros niños ya tienen un pequeño acercamiento, pero créanme aún falta para que Shindou diga esta chica me gusta xD**

 **¿Qué les parece la historia hasta el momento?**

 **Prox. Cap. 15 de Mayo del 2017**


	6. Tiro Comando 24

**Holaaaa a todos! Este "tipo" de historia la subí hace un par de años, pero la elimine al darme cuenta lo asquerosamente mal redactada que estaba…**

 **La historia inicia a partir del final del episodio 38 del Chrono Stone y tiene a Akane como protagonista. Ante todo Inazuma no es mío, sino propiedad de Level-5**

* * *

 _Capítulo 5: Tiro Comando 24_

El androide con las capacidades de Endou Mamoru que los científicos del Dorado habían creado en caso de que algo saliera mal durante el partido contra Giru, se encontraba en la cancha listo para comenzar el segundo tiempo y todos los miembros del segundo equipo del Dorado lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos esperando que su capitán apareciera.

Shindou que había llegado hacía pocos minutos de regreso al terreno de juego sin que alguno de sus compañeros lo notara; no pudo evitar mirar con cierta desesperación las gradas buscando a la chica que lo dejo solo con datos que no tenía la menor idea de cómo interpretar.

No era tan idiota como su mejor amigo pensaba, él sabía que si Akane le había dado esos números tenía que ser por algo; además de que si le servían para ganar el partido lo primero que haría una vez que regresaran a su tiempo sería comprarle un rollo para su cámara.

* * *

\- _**Así que decidiste ver el juego**_ –afirmó Saru mirando a la de orbes lilas con cierta sospecha luego de su desaparición tan abrupta durante el inicio del partido, la imagen que tenía desde el holograma lo hizo sonreír al ver como la chica rodaba los ojos frente a su tono de voz- _**¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?**_

\- **Sabes que Meia me mata si no la veo jugar** –le respondió escuetamente a través del comunicador por el que hablaban. Akane se encontraba sentada en la banca del equipo de Giru y no pudo contener una ligera sonrisa al ver como el pianista la buscaba dentro del público; tal parecía que la conversación que habían tenido hacía escasos minutos lo había dejado un tanto desconcertado con respecto a ella.

* * *

El capitán de El Dorado #2 "conversó" con sus compañeros antes de que sonara el silbato para recordarles que si perdían ese partido el Ragnarok terminaría y no habría vuelta atrás. Sin embargo la gente de Protocolo Omega seguía sin querer cooperar con el 100% de sus capacidades con el Raimon y eso a cierto castaño lo tenía de los nervios, sin contar las enormes ganas que sentía de incriminarse en cualquier momento.

Al toque de silbato Zarnack se lanzó de inmediato al ataque recibiendo un regaño de Shindou quien no esperaba que le desafiara tan pronto, pero ignorándolo comenzó a pensar en lo que le había dicho Akane antes del segundo tiempo y justo en el momento en que la vio sentada en la banca de Giru lo entendió. Por un momento se quedó en shock al darse cuenta de que con solo volver a mirarla sus neuronas harían la sinapsis necesaria para encontrar la respuesta, que ahora que lo pensaba era demasiado obvia.

\- **Quiero que me sigan por última vez** –ordenó Shindou a los 3 capitanes en el momento en que el balón salió fuera de la cancha. Los 3 adolescentes lo miraron sorprendidos para luego mirarse entre ellos una vez que su capitán les aseguró que anotarían

\- **De acuerdo** –respondió Beta en nombre de los 3 mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sentía la mirada de Alpha y Gamma en su espalda; ambos chicos a pesar de todo no pudieron evitar mirarla ofendidos al darse cuenta de que la chica estaba haciendo el papel de vocera- **pareciera que tienes un plan**

Una vez que Shindou recibió el balón saltó en el aire y ejecutó el _Kami no Takuto Fire Ilusion,_ técnica con la cual Akane quedó con el corazón palpitándole casi a mil por minuto. Sin quererlo la de cabellos castaños se puso a mirarlo embobada mientras el chico giraba envuelto en aquellas llamas sin sufrir ningún daño.

Le dio un pase primero a Gamma, quien se sorprendió de que el pianista empezará con él en lugar del peli morado, luego dio un pase por el sector donde se encontraba corriendo Beta y para finalizar el balón lo recibió Alpha que se lo devolvió al capitán, sintiendo un inexplicable calor en el pecho cuando conectó con el balón.

Shindou les dio el punto de encuentro para ejecutar uno de los tiros más difíciles que preparaban los jugadores de El Dorado, el Tiro Comando número 24.

- _Esos eran los datos de dominio y velocidad_ –pensó Shindou mirando con una sonrisa hacia la banca de Giru donde Akane no pudo evitar guiñarle un ojo al ver como el marcador cambiaba de un 3-0 a un 3-1.

Una vez que engañaron a los jugadores a cargo de Meia y Gillis, el capitán del segundo equipo se encargó de anotar el siguiente gol, dejando bastante molestos a los amantes que no entendían cómo podían haber sido tan ingenuos al confiarse de las jugadas de uno de los mejores centrocampistas que tenía el pasado.

Y más furiosos quedaron al ver como el androide de Endou pudo detener su _Death Future_ sin siquiera retroceder un poco en el área de goles, por lo que Shindou al ver que todos se quedaban en shock aprovecho y le dio el balón a Beta para que anotara el punto del empate con ayuda de su avatar.

El partido se reanudó con las jugadas de Gillis y Meia que definitivamente no podían perder frente el chico que le había causado tanto daño a su Emperatriz y mucho menos si Saru estaba viendo el partido. Por lo tanto lanzaron nuevamente el _Death Future_ logrando debilitar casi al máximo al portero androide, para posteriormente invocar a sus avatares y lanzar con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Akane se levantó de su privilegiado lugar y se acercó a la línea limitante de la cancha para ver con asombro cómo el androide que hacía que Shindou respirara medianamente tranquilo, sacaba su propio avatar y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para detener el tiro de las 2 personas más inteligentes de Feida.

En un determinado momento la chica tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para ver con cierta pena lo único que quedaba del portero, la característica banda roja flameaba con orgullo desde el centro del arco, como si le hiciera un homenaje al hombre en quien estaba inspirado.

\- _Tengo que encontrar la Chrono Stone a como dé lugar_ –pensó la chica de trenzas en el momento en que cruzó miradas con un aterrado pianista, que definitivamente no había contado con aquel imprevisto en sus planes

* * *

El _Death Future_ lanzado por Meia y Gillis fue detenido por Zarnack sin ningún problema, por lo que a la primera oportunidad salió corriendo desde un extremo de la cancha hasta el otro empujando a todos los jugadores que pudo (fueran de su equipo o de Giru) y luego anotó el 4 gol dándole la victoria a El Dorado #2

\- **Parece que perdieron** –se burló Vamp mientras caminaba por el salón donde Saru terminaba de relajar los brazos tras la bochornosa participación de las personas en las que más confiaba. Lo que más le molestaba al peli blanco no era que perdieran sino contra quien perdieron **– Zarnack se debió de quedar en Feida ¿no crees?**

\- **Saru les quito a Fei** –se burló Wolfein mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro del peli blanco y lo miraba de reojo de forma amenazadora, a lo que el muchacho no puedo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral **\- una cosa por otra ¿no?**

\- **Esto solo acaba de empezar** –les respondió Saru mientras se levantaba de su asiento y les daba la espalda bastante incómodo por la presencia de los otros dos, quienes últimamente lo visitaban demasiado seguido para su gusto- **si no les importa tengo cosas que hacer**

\- **Claro que nos importa** –le increpó el peli plata deteniéndolo con su mano rodeada de un aura púrpura, lo que causó que el Emperador colocara ambas manos en su cabeza para intentar mitigar el dolor que estaba sintiendo- **colocaras a Fei en el próximo partido ¿está claro?**

\- **No puedo hacerle eso** –respondió como pudo el chico ahora ya arrodillado en el suelo sin poder siquiera moverse cuando ambos adolescentes lo atacaron en conjunto, para reforzar su amoroso punto de vista- **se enfrentaría a Tenma y ninguno de los 2 está preparado para eso**

\- **¿Crees que nos importa?** -le preguntó el peli rosa azotando la cabeza del peli blanco contra el suelo en señal de advertencia- **harás lo que te decimos –** con esto ambos chicos lo soltaron por un momento para que se pusiera de pie y continuaron enviando señales a su cerebro con todas las intenciones de dañarlo

* * *

\- **Felicidades Shindou-san** –le dijo Tenma una vez que lo alcanzó en el salón previo a la salida hacia la cancha; con su llegada Alpha, Beta y Gamma prefirieron retirarse con una sonrisa amistosa plasmada en sus rostros tras intercambiar unas últimas palabras con Shindou

\- **Gracias Tenma** –respondió el chico dándose la vuelta para mirarlo de frente y poder volver a ser él mismo, sin tener que fingir una fortaleza que ya no sentía- **tienes que ganar mañana ¿de acuerdo?**

\- **Confía en mí** –le guiñó el ojo el de remolinos mientras chocaban puños estableciendo su promesa Luego de un momento ambos chicos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, recordando lo difícil que fue el inicio de su amistad y pensado en como adolescentes entre 15-17 años terminaron metidos en semejantes problemas

* * *

\- **¡No puedo enfrentar a Tenma!** –le gritó Fei a Saru una vez que su amigo le comunicó la noticia de que había sido "elegido" para liderar al tercer equipo durante el último partido del Ragnarok. El portador de Robín no estaba para nada feliz de que el peli blanco dispusiera de él cual pieza de ajedrez

\- **Puedes y lo harás** –le ordenó Saru mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y harto del lloriqueo que había hecho el peli verde. Llevaban casi 20 minutos conversando sobre el porqué de su decisión y sencillamente quería lanzarle un balón por la cabeza

\- **¡No puedo y no lo haré!** –volvió a insistir el chico cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a su amigo; una parte de él entendía que tuviera que participar del Ragnarok, pero no iba a enfrentar a Tenma y esa era su última palabra

\- **¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?** –les preguntó Akane con expresión cansada. La chica de ojos lavanda lo único que quería era dormir para estar preparada para ver cómo resultaría el partido de mañana, pero ciertos maleducados no la dejaban y si ella no dormía iba a correr sangre

 **\- Dile que no puedo enfrentar a Tenma en el siguiente encuentro** –le pidió el hijo no descubierto de Kinako mientras la tomaba de las manos a sabiendas de que su mejor amigo era muy celoso con la chica

\- **Quítale tus pulgosas manos de encima** –lo regañó Saru haciendo alusión al avatar de conejo que tenía el peli verde. Luego de la amigable manera en que lo habían tratado Vamp y Wolfein lo único que quería era desaparecer, al menos una temporada

\- **Fei cariño** –le llamó la castaña a sabiendas de que esa decisión no la había tomado el portador del avatar de mono y ahora más que nunca se quedaría a participar de la conversación- **si tu no juegas, es probable de que Garo juegue de nuevo**

\- **Ese subnormal va a lesionar a Tenma** -rodó los ojos el chico mientras se sentaba en el suelo frente a la chica, que había corrido una de las sillas de la gran mesa de reuniones- **casi le rompe la pierna a Tsurugi**

\- **Sabemos que adoras a esos idiotas** –bufó el joven Evan sin comprender porque se preocupaba por personas que eran 200 años mayores que ellos y que hasta el momento solo les había traído problemas con la gente de El Dorado- **vas a jugar y es mi última palabra**

\- **Bien** –cedió el chico pensado en que su mejor amigo no se merecía quedar lesionado por culpa del inmaduro de Garo- **jugaré solo para proteger a Tenma, con su permiso alteza** –se burló del peli blanco a sabiendas que odiaba que lo llamara así, en especial si ambos habían discutido

\- **Ahora que se fue** –introdujo la peli castaña mirando seriamente al chico frente a ella, quien se puso sumamente nervioso frente a los ojos que lo analizaban de pies a cabeza- **¿Qué pasó para que tomaras esa decisión?**

\- **Vamp y Wolfein lo sugirieron** –se encogió de hombros, aunque si lo pensaba bien sugerir no sería la palabra más indicada para aquella idea; recordar aquello lo hizo perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, si no se largaba pronto iba a decir algo que seguramente luego lamentaría- **me parece lógico, además de que Fei es el que mejor conoce a Tenma**

\- **No me mientas** –rodó los ojos la chica, porque por muy convincente que sonara su discurso no le creía ni una sola palabra; había aprendido a leer al chico y estaba convencida de que algo habían hecho esos dos para que Saru se pusiera así de nervioso

\- **Fei jugará mañana** –le cortó el chico de igual mirada que Tenma con algo de brusquedad y caminando hacia el pasillo de habitaciones- **y es mi última palabra**

* * *

 **Holaaaa! ¿Les gusta cómo va todo hasta ahora?**

 **Prox. Cap. 29 de Mayo del 2017**


	7. Los Padres de Fei

**Holaaaa a todos! Este "tipo" de historia la subí hace un par de años, pero la elimine al darme cuenta lo asquerosamente mal redactada que estaba…**

 **La historia inicia a partir del final del episodio 38 del Chrono Stone y tiene a Akane como protagonista. Ante todo Inazuma no es mío, sino propiedad de Level-5**

* * *

 _Capítulo 6: Los Padres de Fei_

La victoria del equipo de Shindou por sobre Giru, generó nuevas energías dentro de los chicos del Raimon y por qué no decirlo, también en los miembros de Protocolo Omega. Sin embargo, ya en la mañana del día del juego, Tenma no pudo evitar pensar en el pianista y el momento en que lo escuchó murmurar entre sueños el nombre de la oji lila

 **Pov de Matsukaze Tenma**

Jamás voy a entender como Shindou-sempai aún no se da cuenta de que prácticamente no puede vivir sin ella; nunca hablaban, pero vamos Akane-san siempre ha sido una presencia constante en la vida del capitán y no existe forma de que solo lo haya notado ahora que no está.

Con estos ojitos, entrenados por Aki-nee, pude notar que muchas veces la buscaba en la banca durante el partido y también entre el público, si no fuera mi sempai lo habría golpeado hace bastante, digo hay que ser sinceros. Akane-san no lo va esperar cual Penélope por 10 años **(*)** y si lo pienso bien durante Camino Imperial vi como Yukimura e incluso Taiyou la miraban mucho.

Si Aoi no estuviera en mi vida, también quizás habría tratado de llamar su atención como lo hace Tsurugi solo para molestar a Shindou-san. Supongo que cuando termine el Ragnarok invitaré a salir a mi peli azul, no quiero que después todos estén diciendo que soy igual de idiota que mi sempai.

 **Fin del Pov de Matsukaze Tenma**

* * *

\- **Quiero que sepas que confió en ti** –le dijo Kidou a Goenji con su clásica sonrisa de lado una vez que se encontraron en el pasillo que daba el paso para el área de las gradas y la cancha- **estamos juntos en esto**

\- **Como siempre Kidou** –rio el peli crema una vez que su amigo le palmeo el hombro deseándole suerte, el delantero de fuego sabía que a pesar de los años seguían tan amigos como siempre

\- **Goenji** –le llamó el de rastas antes de que se separaran definitivamente hasta el término del partido, donde estaba en juego el destino de Fei, Endou y el mundo- **Haruna te desea suerte** –se volteó y lo miró directo a los ojos- **cuídala**

\- **Como siempre Kidou** –repitió Goenji sin poder evitar la sonrisa sincera que se le formaba en el rostro ahora que podría pedirle salir oficialmente a la peli azul, aunque si lo pensamos bien, él era Shuuya Goenji le pediría matrimonio en cuanto la viera.

* * *

\- **Espero que tu decisión no dañe más a Fei** –le reprochó Akane antes de salir de la sala en donde Saru vería el partido, siendo acompañado por el Benefactor X, quien se encargaría de cubrirla en lo que encontraba la Chrono Stone de donde la guardaba el "Emperador"

Porque luego de varios días Akane Yamana por fin había encontrado el lugar donde el engreído peli blanco escondía la piedra y ahora solo tendría que terminar de pasar los códigos de seguridad para quienes no tenían el aura de Second Stage Children

* * *

El saque inicial se lo dió Taiyo a Tenma quien corrió como si se le fuera la vida en ello al otro lado de la cancha sin ser detenido por ningún jugador del equipo contrario, por un momento se vio sin nada más que hacer y le devolvió el balón a Amemiya, quien no dudó en usar su armadura del avatar para intentar anotar un gol.

Sorprendentemente fue detenido por Fei, que a petición de Saru humilló a sus amigos por su intento fallido. El peli verde no dudo ni un segundo en conectar pases con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo y así anotar el primer gol del juego.

Para desgracia de El Dorado #3 en menos de 15 minutos de juego Fei ya había anotado dos goles. Sin siquiera inmutarse; repitió las mismas palabras que la noche anterior el peli blanco le exigió que se aprendiera con tal de que se marcara la brecha entre Tenma y él.

* * *

\- **¿¡Qué estás haciendo Fei!?** –le gritó Akane una vez que salió al terreno de juego con la excusa de participar como "entrenadora". Pero eso era demasiado, probablemente arruinaría el plan, pero ahora que en su poder estaba la Chrono Stone, se opondría a Saru, Vamp y Wolfein con toda la fuerza que tenía- **¡es tu mejor amigo!**

\- **Recuerda como viajamos por cada una de las épocas, recuerda tu amor por el fútbol, recuerda como reías cada vez conectábamos pases** –le rogó Tenma una vez que vio cómo su hermana mayor lo apoyaba para hacer reaccionar al peli verde. Sin esperar respuesta comenzó a correr para demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba.

Lamentablemente el primer tiempo terminó con todo El Dorado #3 bastante dañado por la paliza que les habían dado y con un Fei que estaba cerrado a escuchar cualquier cosa que no fuera lo que Saru le había dicho, estaba encerrado en su dolor y eso era algo que no lo dejaría avanzar.

* * *

- **Parece que al final van a necesitar todo mi poder** –rio con ironía Zanarck, llamando la atención de todo el equipo dirigido por Goenji. El muchacho de extraños cabellos verdosos se encontraba cómodamente sentado en uno de los pilares del Estadio teniendo la panorámica de la cancha

Tras varios minutos en los que el chico les aseguró que para el habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que lo había visto y que obviamente se había vuelto mucho más fuerte, cumpliendo una promesa hecha a la piedra anaranjada.

Zarnack se tomó su tiempo para ser el centro de atención, narrando su travesía a través de cada una de las épocas, donde encontró a la única pareja que sería digna de él. El Huracán Clara Jane.

" _El único poder es aquel que se puede controlar, sino solo te consumirá_ "

* * *

El segundo tiempo dio inició con un veloz ataque por parte de Fei, quien se enfrentó constantemente contra Tenma dentro de la cancha. Superando no solo al capitán, sino que también a todos sus ex compañeros a los que empujo fuertemente sin importarle si estaban adoloridos.

Con la veloz acción de Zanarck para evitar la oportunidad de gol, que se había presentado por el descuido de Tobu, todo repentinamente cambió. Una vez que el partido tuvo el ritmo del peli verde, el chico tranquilamente comenzó a contar como se había dado cuenta de que Clara Jane era el indicado, narró toda la historia, donde se exponía a él mismo como un héroe trágico que se enfrentaba a una gran bestia.

El partido había quedado en suspenso por dos obvias razones, los miembros de El Dorado #3 no salían de su asombro al darse cuenta de que el mixmax había sido literalmente con un huracán y los miembros del tercer equipo de Feida no entendían porque estaban escuchando esa ridícula historia.

Zanarck sin dudar por un minuto se aprovechó de la conmoción que había creado con los jugadores, para dirigir su carrera a toda velocidad hacía la portería rival, anotando un gol con su nueva súper técnica que dejó a más de uno con la boca abierta.

En el momento en que Fei vio como Tenma felicitaba a aquel delincuente por su reciente anotación, no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño al saberse que usualmente esa felicitación sería para él, casi por fracción de segundo sintió que le estaban quitando a su mejor amigo.

* * *

\- **Este partido está cada vez más denso** –murmuró Akane mirando atentamente la cancha y luego las gradas donde notó que cierto jugador del Raimon no estaba, lo que inmediatamente la alarmó como era común en aquellos días

\- **A pesar de eso, el equipo definitivo está completo** –le respondió Shindou oculto detrás del banquillo para que ni siquiera Saru pudiera verlo. En definitiva se había vuelto un irresponsable, pero deseaba escuchar la voz de la castaña

\- **Solo 2 goles más Shindou-kun** –sonrió ella mirando encantada como su pequeño hermano seguía esforzándose para hacer reaccionar a Fei, algo que era muy complicado si pensamos en lo parecido que era a cierta persona

\- **Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente Akane-chan** –le recordó el pianista mientras le extendía el brazo izquierdo para que sujetara el papel que le había ido a entregar personalmente, ya que por obvias razones no confiaría en ninguno de sus amigos, sería demasiado vergonzoso

\- **Eres demasiado misterioso para tu propio bien** –aseguró la de ojos lila guardando el papel para leerlo después en la seguridad de su habitación una vez que el partido terminará, con la victoria probable de El Dorado #3 tras el cambio de ritmo producido por Zanarck

* * *

Durante el partido incluso el androide que tenían en su equipo se vio engañado por las técnicas del equipo de Fei, pero afortunadamente Kirino y Tobu participaron activamente en la defensa de su portería, por lo que los ataques no pudieron ser ejecutados con éxito.

Por otro lado, el peli verde estaba pasando por una crisis existencial demasiado evidente que hizo sonreír a Akane y Kinako, Fei estaba dudando de todo lo que le había dicho Saru y eso solo significaba que la posibilidad de que volviera al Raimon aumentaba.

El joven Rune, no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgico al ver como Tenma había logrado mantener unido a un equipo tan diferente al que estaba acostumbrado, eso le daba pena. Su amigo de ridículo peinado de remolinos siempre lo había apoyado dentro y fuera de la cancha para que su ánimo no decayera; algo que ahora necesitaba con urgencia.

Una vez que el balón llegó a Zanarck nuevamente, tras una intensa disputa entre los dos mejores amigos, el segundo gol para El Dorado #3 tardó pocos segundos en llegar. Desatando una ola de aplausos dentro de todo el público y la ira de Saru.

* * *

\- **Fei** –lo llamó el peli blanco en su mente una vez que su paciencia llegó al límite al ver como ninguno de los miembros de su organización fueron incapaces de parar el contraataque- **pruébame que volviste con nosotros**

\- _**Que así sea**_ –murmuró el peli verde desde la cancha sabiendo que los que fueron sus amigos jamás lo perdonarían. Envió toda la fuerza de sus ondas telequinéticas y dijo noqueados a sus rivales.

* * *

Los gritos de agonía de Tenma intentaban convencer a Fei de que lo que hacía era lo correcto, que era el enemigo de los que fueron sus amigos, pero no podía seguir al 100% no cuando sabía que sus amigos estaban sufriendo por su culpa.

El androide les dio tiempo, pero el peli verde no cedía por nada del mundo, él también estaba sufriendo un colapso nervioso y si no tomaba una decisión pronto su condición y la de los demás solo empeoraría.

* * *

\- **¡FEI NO LO ESCUCHES!** –le gritaron desde dos lugares de las gradas, el benefactor X y Kinako no soportaron más la tensión y decidieron intentar parar todo ese lío de una vez por todas, consiguiéndolo de inmediato

En aquel momento Saru y el Benefactor X comenzaron a hablarle repetidamente para intentar que se uniera a un bando de forma definitiva, pero el mayor no iba a permitir que el peli blanco siguiera manipulando a un chico inocente para llevar a cabo sus planes.

Una vez que se anunció que ambos bandos tenían una victoria, una derrota y un empate, Fei no lo soportó y se desmayó. Esto a Saru no le importó en lo más mínimo y se encargó de anunciar el duelo final del Ragnarok

* * *

Todo el Raimon se reunió una sala anexa para asegurarse de que Fei estuviera bien, incluso Akane se acercó a aquel lugar, ubicándose cerca de sus amigas y comunicarles de paso el plan para el día siguiente.

\- **¿Quién eres tú?** –le preguntó Fei al Benefactor X una vez que despertó de su inesperado sueño, ignorado sin darse cuenta a todos sus amigos. Le llamaba la atención que después de tanto años justo en aquel momento revelará su rostro

\- **Soy Asurei Rune** –se presentó el de cabello verde mucho más pálido que el más joven y con una mirada sumamente cansada, pero sus ojos tenían un fuerte rastro de lágrimas contenidas al ver al chico- **soy tu padre**

\- **¿Por qué estás aquí?** –le preguntó con cierto rencor una vez que proceso lo que le había dicho a una velocidad un tanto preocupante- **¿¡por qué me dejaste solo!? ¿¡por qué me abandonaste!? –** fue inevitable que se lo preguntara a gritos. Los recuerdos de su triste infancia, llena de soledad, de miedos lo golpearon con fuerza- **¿tenías miedo?**

\- **Nunca tuve miedo de ti, eres mi hijo jamás querría que te pasara algo malo** –le murmuró el hombre mirando los ojos que tanto se parecían a la mujer que más había amado en toda su vida- **fueron días demasiado oscuros, pero no quita que tengas que alejarte de Saru**

\- **Ya es tarde** –respondió con los ojos completamente aguados y cruzando mirada con la oji lila para indicarle que quería irse de ahí ahora, antes de que le metieran más cosas en su adolorida cabeza

\- **¡Deja de comportarte como un niño!** –le regaño Kinako antes de que Akane pudiera cumplir el deseo del muchacho. La peli miel le lanzó una mirada para indicarle de que era el momento y que por favor no interfiriera- **escucha a tu padre**

\- **¿Por qué sigues metiéndote en mis asuntos?** –le preguntó el chico ignorando el sentimiento que le había producido aquel regaño, era sumamente ridículo que justo en aquel momento lo embargara una calidez en el estómago

\- **Porque soy tu madre** –rodó lo ojos la chica al ver que ese lado testarudo había sido su culpa, era una copia de ella, imposible de negarlo

* * *

 **(*) Aquí hago alusión a la obra escrita por Homero; "La Odisea"**

 **Lo dejaremos hasta aquí! Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Prox. Cap. 12 de Junio del 2017**

 **Chicas! La fecha estimada del capítulo es la que dí en la línea de arriba, sin embargo es posible que cambie la fecha para el miércoles de esa misma semana (14 si no me equivoco) estoy cerrando el primer semestre de mi último año y el próximo capítulo ni siquiera tiene título :v lo se soy un amor de Dios.**

 **Por lo que espero que sigan leyendo mi historia, tiene capítulo nuevo cada 2 semanas ... a no ser que algo extraño ocurra**


	8. Los 11 más fuertes

**Holaaaa a todos! Este "tipo" de historia la subí hace un par de años, pero la elimine al darme cuenta lo asquerosamente mal redactada que estaba…**

 **La historia inicia a partir del final del episodio 38 del Chrono Stone y tiene a Akane como protagonista. Ante todo Inazuma no es mío, sino propiedad de Level-5**

* * *

 _Capítulo 7: Los 11 más fuertes_

Decir que todo el mundo había quedado en shock tras lo dicho por Kinako era quedarse bastante corto; nadie esperaba que todo se desencadenara de aquella forma.

\- **¿Cómo qué soy tu hijo?** –le preguntó Fei sin entender nada y a la vez pidiéndole a Akane que se acercará y se pusiera a su lado como apoyo. Shindou, por su parte a pesar de que estaba celoso, no pudo evitar sentir un ligero click en su cabeza al ver que algo en la historia de traición de la chica no cuadraba

\- **Sé que lo sabes** –le respondió Kinako que a la vez miraba a la oji lila para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacer entender al peli verde que no lo estaban engañando. Mágicamente todos miraban a la chica cuando necesitaban tranquilidad en sus colapsadas mentes- **tu padre me fue a buscar para protegerte**

\- **Los traicione a todos** –murmuró el chico mientras agachaba la mirada, sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban al ver lo idiota que había sido. Sus dos padres le contaron con lujo de detalles cómo se reunieron y lo extraño que había sido; jamás en su corta vida se había sentido tan mal- **¿Qué sacas con contarme todo ahora? aunque quisiera dejar Feida no tengo ningún lugar donde ir**

\- **Claro que lo tienes Fei** –le dijo Tenma mirándolo con una sonrisa; había recuperado, definitivamente, a su mejor amigo y que nadie le dijera lo contrario. Él era el capitán del Raimon, era su deber poner en palabras los sentimientos de sus compañeros; en especial los de quienes eran un tanto más serios como Tsurugi

 **\- ¡Vuelve!** –le gritó todo el Raimon con alegría y la oji lila interpretó esto como señal de que debía llevarse a Fei de ahí antes de que Saru lo mandara a buscar para tener otra amable charla y arruinara todo el avance que habían hecho Asurei y Kinako

\- **Te estaremos esperando** –le insistió el chico de remolinos con una sonrisa, mientras veía como Fei abrazaba a la peli castaña y se alejaban por el pasillo. Asimismo y sólo para reiterar; al ver esto Shindou quiso golpear a alguien con un balón para poder liberar tensiones.

* * *

\- **Siempre han estado a mi lado** –le susurró el peli verde en el oído a la fotógrafa antes de que llegaran al área de los Second Stage Children. A leguas se notaba que el chico estaba afectado emocionalmente, sin embargo el nudo en la garganta que sentía había desaparecido- **¿iremos juntos, no?**

\- **Tengo que proteger a Saru** –le respondió la chica en lo que se acercaban a la sala de reuniones de su organización. Akane sin perder tiempo extrajo de su bolsillo la Chrono Stone y se la puso en las manos al chico que la miro con los ojos muy abiertos- **es la piedra del Entrenador Endou, llévala contigo al Raimon, estará mucho más segura**

 **\- ¿Cómo la conseguiste?** –le preguntó el chico sin poder creer que una chica tan tierna como su sempai fuera capaz de burlar la seguridad de Saru, le parecía algo increíble y de cierta forma esperaba ver la cara de su amigo cuando supiera de verdad quien había sido la persona que le había quitado su adorada posesión

\- **Conozco a algunas personas** –se encogió de hombros la chica mientras le daba un abrazo rápido, lo esencial era que el peli verde nunca supiera que había sido ella la que había estado trabajando para liberar los códigos- **no puedo entrar contigo, te deseo la mejor de las suertes** –sin más dio media vuelta y se fue para calmar sus nervios.

* * *

\- **¿No te das cuenta de que una vez que tengan la Chrono Stone de Endou Mamoru se irán y te dejarán?** –le dijo Saru una vez que vio como Fei simulaba sacar la piedra del cofre donde la tenía protegida desde mucho antes de que iniciara el Ragnarok. Si bien no tenía idea de los planes de su sempai, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para cubrirla el mayor tiempo posible.

\- **Ellos jamás harían eso** –le respondió con valentía el peli verde completamente seguro de lo que decía, el conocer la verdad le había servido para quitarle ese molesto dolor de cabeza que tenía desde que había vuelto a Feida y ahora defendería a los del Raimon con uñas y dientes frente a cualquiera que quisiera llevarle la contraria- **volveré a jugar con Tenma y mis amigos**

\- **Aunque juegues con ellos y les entregues la piedra, no podrán ganarnos** –se burló el peli blanco mientras caminaba al lugar donde estaba el cofre para cerrarlo suavemente; lo que menos quería en esos momentos era una amistosa visita de Vamp y Wolfein. Ese par de locos iban a terminar fundiéndole el cerebro con sus _amorosos_ consejos

\- **Nos veremos en el campo de juego Saru** –aseguró el chico sin siquiera inmutarse por su provocación, después de todo conocía perfectamente los arranques de mal humor que tenía su compañero y no estaba dispuesto a seguir compartiendo el mismo espacio que él hasta que reaccionara

* * *

 _Los destellos del atardecer  
son muy hermosos,  
pero no pueden compararse  
con el brillo de tus ojos._

 _Atte. Shindou Takuto_

Decir que no estaba en shock habría sido la mentira más grande dicha en la historia; sin lugar a dudas Akane no se esperaba para nada aquel mensaje, es más ni siquiera esperaba un mensaje por parte de Shindou.

\- **¿Estás consciente de que eso es una especie de declaración?** –le preguntó Meia quien no se había despegado de la castaña en ningún momento desde que entró en la habitación que ambas compartían con aquel papel en la mano

\- **No soy capaz de asumir aun todo esto** –murmuró la oji lavanda sintiendo como miles de pequeñas flores amarillas la rodeaban con una especie de danza triunfal, parecían decirle que su paciencia había rendido frutos

\- **¿Qué vas a hacer?** –cuestionó con curiosidad la peli lila mientras cepillaba su larga melena con una sonrisa; el que Shindou le hubiera enviado aquella carta solamente podía significar una cosa. Y es que para todos era más que obvio que el chico adoraba a Akane, pero aún no se daba cuenta que estaba enamorado o quizás sería mejor decir, locamente enamorado.

\- **Primero lo primero, necesito saber en qué términos quedó Saru con Fei** –rodó los ojos la castaña a sabiendas de lo que pensaba su amiga tras su respuesta tan cortante, pero si algo le había enseñado este viaje en el tiempo es "propósitos antes que sentimientos"- **en Raimon deben estar de fiesta, así que no puedo ir a verlo ahora**

\- **Por un momento pensé que tenías la sensibilidad de una cuchara de té** –se burló Meia quitando su cara de póker al darse cuenta de porque la chica de rizos aún no corría a los brazos del pianista. Yamana Akane era una chica impresionante si de verdad aceptó una loca misión sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos- **aunque insisto en que deberías hacerlo sufrir un poco**

\- **Debería** –concedió ella con una sonrisa mientras le trenzaba el cabello a su amiga con una sonrisa un tanto cansada. Era increíble como tantas cosas se juntaron de un momento para otro- **como también deberías participar en el partido de mañana**

\- **No muchas gracias** –le cortó la chica a sabiendas de que sería mucho más útil para el plan estando en cancha que en las gradas con Gillis; sin embargo jugar el último partido no era algo que la emocionara- **si algo sale mal, Saru me mata**

\- **Exageras** –rio la fotógrafa mientras negaba con la cabeza y miraba satisfecha la perfecta trenza de espiga (o cola de pez) que le había hecho a su amiga- **estoy segura de que Gillis quiere reparar su ego tras el partido con Shindou-kun**

\- **Hablaremos con Saru** –se rindió la peli lila mientras se acostaba en la cama y se tapaba hasta las orejas con la clara intención de que quería dejar el tema hasta ahí

* * *

Desde hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan nervioso, pero ¡vamos! él era Shindou Takuto todas las chicas de la escuela estaban enamoradas de él, incluso la fotógrafa, no podía echarse atrás ahora cuando tenía todas las oportunidades para que lo perdonaran por su ceguera temporal.

Y si lo pensaba seriamente, durante el viaje a la época de Oda Nabunaga había estado demasiado cercano con Okatsu y Akane los había visto en demasiadas ocasiones, eso no era bueno, sería capaz de jurar de que la chica estuvo a punto de golpearlo en varias oportunidades, pero no se atrevía a reclamarle nada.

Ahora la prioridad era calmarse, pero es que no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojitos lavanda que siempre lo miraban con alegría y preocupación cada vez que jugaba un partido. No podía dejar de pensar en que Akane se veía aún más linda con el cabello suelto y con esos rizos rebeldes que continuamente le tapaban la vista.

Era la chica más tierna y linda que había conocido, por eso estaba tan nervioso, no sabe cómo, cuándo o porqué, pero Akane Yamana le robó el corazón y a sus 17 años él no podría estar más feliz por eso.

Seguramente estaba enamorado, no encontraba otra explicación para que incluso se le cruzara por la cabeza presentarles a la chica a sus padres una vez que volvieran.

* * *

\- **¿Qué hacen aquí?** –les preguntó Saru a los otros dos miembros rebeldes de Feida que caminaban lentamente para rodearlo e intimidarlo por su pasividad en cuanto a la situación del peli verde; era eso lo que quería evitar, pero parece que la suerte nunca estaría de su lado

\- **Ha sido la historia más conmovedora que he escuchado** –se burló Wolfein mientras se apoyaba casualmente en el hombro del peli blanco y con su otra mano envuelta en una aura púrpura le acomodaba un par de mechones de cabello- **estuve a punto de largarme a llorar**

\- **Sin embargo, eso no es lo que estábamos esperando** –le dijo Vamp posicionándose frente al chico y empujándolo con una de sus blanquecinas manos hasta que el chico quedó apoyando en el borde de la mesa- **nos estás fallando Evans, no nos gustaría que te pasara algo**

\- **La victoria de The Lagoon es segura** –le dijo el peli blanco alejándose rápidamente del lugar antes de que ese par de bestias le destruyeran la cabeza y no pudiera jugar en el partido de mañana

* * *

\- **Si por alguna razón mañana perdemos la final, les inyectaremos las vacunas inhibidoras a los Second Stage Children** –aseguró el Presidente de el Dorado frente a todos los muchachos que habían participado en los 3 partidos de Ragnarok

\- **Dudo mucho que Saru y los demás los dejen hacerlo voluntariamente** –intervino Fei, entrando tranquilamente a la sala donde todo el mundo estaba reunido, si bien su semblante era de absoluta paz por dentro estaba que moría de nervios

\- **Los dormiremos con gas** –respondió escuetamente quien ocupó el lugar de entrenador en el equipo capitaneado por Shindou- **estarán seguros**

\- **Eso me recuerda…** -murmuro Midori sacando unos tubos de su bolso y entregándoselo a Aoi y Kinako para que pudieran participar con ella- **¡BIENVENIDO!** –y con esto las 3 chicas consiguieron que una lluvia de papeles de colores bañara a Fei de pies a cabeza

\- **Gracias chicas** –les sonrió el peli verde dejándose abrazar por todos sus amigos, quienes a pesar de todo estaban fascinado con que el usuario de Robín estuviera con ellos de nuevo- **necesito que me ayuden, Akane-san está haciendo cuanto puede por los muchachos, pero Saru siempre ha sido más terco**

\- **¿Por eso se fue Akane-chan?** –pregunto Tsurugi con los ojos bastante abiertos, su pose de relajo se había ido de vacaciones y ahora solo quería respuestas y las quería en ese momento. Esa pregunta fue la señal que necesitaron las chicas para salir de ahí con discreción, pero como alma que llama el diablo.

\- **Por supuesto que si** –bramó Fei un tanto ofendido de que nadie confiara en las buenas y puras intenciones de su querida sempai, que siempre veía por los demás antes de ella- **no conozco los detalles, solo sé que está esperando algo**

- **Escúchenme ahora** –ordenó la piedra de Daisuke-san levitando frente a todo el mundo como si los estuviera mirando directamente a los ojos, lo cual si lo pensamos es ridículo porque las piedras no tienen ojos- **Poder n°1 mix max de Oda Nobunaga - Shindou Takuto, Poder n°2 mix max Jeanne d' Arc - Kirino Ranmaru, Poder n°3 mix max Shokatsu Komei – Amemiya Taiyou, Poder n°4 mix max Liu Bei – Shinsuke Nishinozo, Poder n°5 Ryoma Sakamoto – Nishiki Ryoma, Poder n°6 Soji Okita – Tsurugi Kyousuke, Poder n°7 Quetzalcoatlus – Tobu, Poder n°8 Big – Fei Rune, Poder n°9 Master Dragon – Nanobana Kinako, Poder n°10 Rey Arturo Matsukaze y Poder n°11 Huracán Clara Jane – Zarnark Avalonic**

 **\- Estamos todos –** aseguró Tenma mientras todos comenzaban a reír, sabían que fue un largo camino, con muchas dificultades que no solo les permitió crecer como jugadores sino también como personas; no eran los mismos, pero cada quien había evolucionado para mejorar su calidad humana

\- **La** **bellísima tormenta que atravesó el espacio – tiempo, serán el equipo Chrono Stone** – sentenció Akane desde la puerta de la sala siendo escoltada por Aoi, Kinako y Midori, quienes traían unas confiadas sonrisas en sus rostros al saber que todo marchaba según los planes. Una vez que todos la reconocieron abrieron enormemente sus ojos, al darse cuenta de que ellas seguían tan amigas como siempre- **Señor Presidente ¿podemos hablar? Tenemos asuntos que arreglar para mañana**

\- **Será un placer querida** –dijo el hombre levantándose de su pequeño trono y saliendo de la sala acompañado por la chica que no pudo evitar guiñarle un ojo coquetamente a cierto pianista

* * *

 **He vuelto mis amores! Lo se lo se merezco la muerte por desaparecer casi 6 meses, pero me gradué! Y el próximo año voy a mi primer año en la universidad e.e**

 **Mi último semestre fue bastante demandante, diría que demasiado, pero ahora estoy libre y puedo terminar con la historia… aunque sinceramente espero quede alguien por aquí :v**

 **Preguntas everywhere ewe**

 **1-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo click a Shindou?**

 **2-¿Meia se emocionara por la final?**

 **3-¿Qué hablará Akane con el Presidente como se llame del Dorado?**

 **4-¿Saru descubrirá el gas?**

 **5-¿Akane de quién quiere proteger a los Second Stage Children?**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente mis niños y niñas! Lo empezaré a escribir de inmediato**


	9. Calma Antes del Duelo

**Holaaaa a todos! Este "tipo" de historia la subí hace un par de años, pero la elimine al darme cuenta lo asquerosamente mal redactada que estaba…**

 **La historia inicia a partir del final del episodio 38 del Chrono Stone y tiene a Akane como protagonista. Ante todo Inazuma no es mío, sino propiedad de Level-5**

* * *

 _Capítulo 8: Calma Antes del Duelo_

La noche previa al duelo final era más fría de lo que cualquiera pudo imaginar, sin embargo en las afueras del Estadio Ragnarok Asurei Rune estaba moviendo las últimas fichas que le quedaban para que no se realizara el encuentro del día siguiente.

\- **Lamento tanto que hayas tenido que enterarte de esta forma** –le dijo el peli verde sumamente cansado de todo, pero con cierto rasgo de esperanza al haber recuperado a su hijo y de volver a ver la risa de su adorada Kinako una vez más- **siempre estuve buscando la forma de que los Second Stage Children y nosotros pudiéramos vivir en paz, así volvería a cuidar a Fei tal como se lo prometí a su madre**

\- **¿No te parece un tanto egoísta?** –le rebatió Saru sin ningún ánimo de ceder a lo que le decía el hombre que tenía al frente. Por otro lado, no podía evitar sentir un poco de celos de que sus padres jamás hubieran intentado lo que el padre de Fei hizo para cuidarlo

\- **Fue el deseo de un padre desesperado** –respondió un tanto cortante y molesto por tener que darle explicaciones a un chico de 16 años que desde que lo conoció ha sabido perfectamente cómo sacarlo de sus casillas- **aun así creo en que podemos coexistir en paz Saru y sé que tú también los crees**

\- **¿Qué sugieres?** –le pregunto con cierto tono de exasperación Saryuu Evan no era alguien que se caracterizara por su paciencia y a pesar de que constantemente lo han regañado por eso no iba a comenzar ahora

\- **Suspende el partido de** **mañana** –pidió Asurei desesperadamente para que el peli blanco entrara en razón, simplemente no podía entender como una adolescente era tan cabeza dura cuando las cosas ya seguían sin tener ningún sentido

\- **No puedo hacer eso** –murmuró el chico a sabiendas de que no lo haría si eso le significaba otra visita de Vamp y Wolfein. En parte entendía el punto y de cierta forma estaba de acuerdo, la final de Ragnarok no era _tan_ necesaria como en un comienzo pensó, pero ahora no había forma de retroceder el tiempo- **con esto decidiremos quienes son los más indicados para gobernar el mundo y créeme que tu hijo se arrepentirá de haber traicionado a Feida**

 **\- Espero no traiga mayores consecuencias** –respondió el peli verde antes de retirarse a paso desganado y muy preocupado por lo que podría ocurrirle a su hijo en el partido del día siguiente

\- **Gillis, Meia ¿Qué pasa?** –les preguntó el Emperador luego de que se aseguró que el padre de una de sus personas de mayor confianza se había ido

\- **Saru** –lo llamó la peli lila a sabiendas de que era la que tenía mayor oportunidad de convencer a su líder estando con un humor tan tenso- **debes darnos una segunda oportunidad** –además si quería completar la misión debía ser parte de la final para poder ayudar a su Emperatriz

\- **No puedo soportar la humillación** –continuo Gillis que simplemente seguiría a su novia hasta el final de los tiempos ida y vuelta en cualquier cosa que a ella se le ocurriera- **tienen que conocer nuestro verdadero poder y lo sabes**

\- **Esta vez nos necesitas Saru** –le recordó la chica viendo como el peli blanco comenzaba a ceder lentamente; Akane tenía razón, mirarlo directamente a los ojos con cara de arrepentimiento funcionaba perfectamente para manipularlo

* * *

\- **¿Qué querías decirme niña?** –le preguntó el Presidente una vez que se hubieron alejado lo suficiente de la sala en la que estaban todos esperando instrucciones; el hombre por el momento agradecía no haberse equivocado en elegirla para llevar a cabo la misión

\- **Las celdas de energía están listas** –le respondió Akane con más confianza de la que verdaderamente sentía, le debía bastante como para fallarle y ahora que estaban tan cerca de cumplir la meta debía ser directa- **Chrono Stone debe derrotar a The Lagoon, es la única forma de atraerlos y que esto funcione**

\- **No puedo garantizar eso y lo sabes** –respondió el sujeto dejándose caer en una silla cercana completamente agotado por los sucesos de los últimos días. Confiaba en la chica que estaba frente a él y que lo miraba demasiado cansada como para seguir ocultándoselo a todo el mundo

\- **Tendrá que hacerlo** –dijo la chica mirándolo con seriedad; estaba harta, harta de tener que mentir, de ir de allá para acá cada 5 segundos para que los chicos de Feida no se matarán entre ellos y además evitar que el Raimon no la odiara, honestamente no le estaban pagando lo suficiente por semejante sacrificio; de hecho ni siquiera le pagaban- **si ellos no ganan el plan se va a la basura, mi plan B es demasiado arriesgado y no pondré la vida de mis amigas en riesgo**

* * *

Mientras en la sala donde había quedado todo el Raimon, el Doctor Crossword Arno tenía preparada la máquina para devolver a Endou Mamoru a la normalidad, es decir, que dejara de ser una roca púrpura. Sin embargo, ninguno de los chicos relámpago había podido recuperar dicha piedra para ayudar a su entrenador.

\- **¿Tendremos que asaltar los salones de los Second Stage Children?** –Kariya preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, que siendo honestos la idea lo tentaba, pero su conciencia corpórea más conocida como Kirino no estaba para nada de acuerdo con esa idea y por eso le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza

\- **No esta vez** –río Fei mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo y dejaba la Chrono Stone de Endou en el centro de la máquina para que el proceso comenzara, recibiendo la mirada impactada de todo el equipo- **Akane-san me dio la roca antes de irme de Feida**

- **¿Qué ella que?** –preguntó Shindou mientras lo zamarreaba exigiendo más información que el peli verde no estaba para nada dispuesto a confesarle, había visto como la chica de ojos lavanda lloraba por él un centenar de veces y eso no se lo iba a perdonar

\- **Honestamente Shindou-san tienes que calmarte** –le regañó Aoi rondando los ojos, de ser un llorón había pasado a ser un histérico y ya que estábamos con los momentos de sinceridad lo prefería llorando- **viste a Akane-san hace menos de 10 minutos, estaba bien y en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales**

\- **Siéntate de una condenada vez y cállate** –le ordenó Midori fulminándolo con la mirada para ver si con un poco de intimidación soltaba al peli verde, que ya había perdido al menos 2 tonos de su color de piel natural

\- **Hola muchachos** –les saludó Endou con su típica sonrisa y cierta gotita detrás de su cabeza al darse cuenta de que ninguno de sus alumnos se había fijado en su retorno, sin embargo sus mejores amigos lo habían notado y solo lo habían molestado diciéndole que llegaba tarde, si eso le pasaba a Goenji e incluso a Kidou, a él jamás- **estoy** **muy orgulloso de lo que han logrado chicos**

\- **Debemos ir al estadio, nuestro duelo final nos espera** –celebró Wandaba corriendo de un lado para otro para llamar la atención de los adolescentes que solo se dedicaban a ver emocionados al Goleador de Fuego Goenji Shuuya, el Estratega Maestro Kidou Yuuto y el Portero Legendario Endou Mamoru quienes se encargarían de dirigir al Chrono Stone a la victoria- **todos los días lo mismo, estos enanos no me respetan**

* * *

- **Saru –** le llamó Akane mientras le entregaba la banda de capitán, de un reluciente y brillante color amarillo. Estaba nerviosa en especial por el aura de tensión que desprendía el peli blanco- **¿seguirás con esto hasta el final?**

\- **Me sorprende que tú, de todas las personas sea la que me pregunte eso** – le respondió mientras tomaba la banda y la colocaba tranquilamente en su brazo izquierdo mientras miraba los ojos lavanda que lo habían encantado desde el primer momento; no románticamente hablando claro, pero ella le daba la paz y la calidez de una familia que jamás tuvo- **sea cual sea el resultado del encuentro, ¿volverás al pasado?**

\- **Sabes que tengo que hacerlo, no puedo seguir alterando la línea de tiempo** – aseguró mientras miraba disimuladamente a la banca donde estaba el Chrono Stone buscando a cierto oji rojo que la volvía loca hace demasiado tiempo

\- **¿Aun lo amas?** –interrogó sin estar para nada molesto, él ya había revisado la vida de la chica antes de pedirle que lo apoyara y francamente hay cosas ni que alterando el espacio - tiempo se puede cambiar

\- **Sí** –rió la chica mientras el viento agitaba sus cabellos con gracia- **es hora**

* * *

 **Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, porque seamos sinceros fue demasiado tiempo, pero no sabía que prepararme para ser abogada iba a ser mil veces más absorbente de lo que esperaba.**

 **La verdad esperaba sus respuestas, frente a las preguntas del capítulo anterior, pero comprendo que después de tanto tiempo tienen derecho a protestar jajaha**

 **Quiero dejar en claro que mis historias siempre las termino y esta al estar en su recta final espero terminarla antes de fin de año**


	10. El Poder de The Lagoon

**Holaaaa a todos! Este "tipo" de historia la subí hace un par de años, pero la elimine al darme cuenta lo asquerosamente mal redactada que estaba…**

 **La historia inicia a partir del final del episodio 38 del Chrono Stone y tiene a Akane como protagonista. Ante todo Inazuma no es mío, sino propiedad de Level-5**

* * *

 _Capítulo 9: El Poder de The Lagoon_

Los equipos ya estaban en posición. La tensión en el ambiente era notable, las miradas cargadas de seriedad y desafío ya no podían seguir ocultándose; los capitanes, Matsukaze Tenma y Saryuu Evan sabían que aquel encuentro sería el último y que no podían perder

\- **Akane** –le llamó el chico mirándola de soslayo, esa era la señal. Honestamente El Dorado los subestimaba demasiado si de verdad pensaban que el gas somnífero los detendría en su cometido, por lo que a un simple movimiento de la chica los Second Stage Children que no participaron del encuentro concentraron sus energías y levantaron el Estadio Ragnarok hasta ubicarlo dentro de un campo de colores morados disparejos

\- **¿Dónde estamos?** – preguntó Aoi sumamente nerviosa al ver que cabía la mínima posibilidad de que su sempai no hubiera considerado esto para ejecutar su plan al final del encuentro

\- **En el interior de un agujero de gusano** –le respondió Akane guiñandole el ojo para que se tranquilizara, ella misma se lo había sugerido a Saru y eso generaría que sus dos dolores de cabeza no podrían escapar- **¿no es hermoso?**

 **\- ¿Acaso lo sabías?** –rugió la voz de Shindou por sobre todo el griterío asustado de la gente del público y sus propios compañeros de equipo. La chica de ojos lavanda simplemente aprovechó que nadie la veía y le lanzó un coqueto beso con la mano que dejó al chico paralizado momentáneamente

* * *

Una vez que sonó el silbato para dar inicio al encuentro, Tenma dio la orden para que todos sus compañeros activaran sus mixmax y así enfrentar con todo a sus rivales desde el primer momento.

\- **Así que este es el equipo definitivo** –murmuró Meia al ver las poses de los jugadores, giró su cabeza y vio que su Emperatriz los miraba con una sonrisa de orgullo y si éramos sinceros, para que esos dos cayeran en la trampa, tendrían que dar un buen espectáculo

Saru dio el saque de salida, Imusu al recibir el balón por parte de su capitán corrió velozmente hacia el campo del Chrono Stone, pasó sin ningún problema a Zarnack quien lo miró furioso al saberse ignorado tan rápido. El delantero de cabellos celestes le dio un pase a Om, quien sin dudarlo se la entregó a Pigu y este corrió para poder dejar atrás a Fey; sin embargo Kirino le robó el balón y comenzó el contraataque.

Shindou recibió un pase del peli rosa y se largó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, superó a Nike, pero cuando le mandó el balón a Tsurugi este fue demasiado alto y Sheep lo cortó sin mayor problema; francamente tenía que dejar de pensar en la supuesta misión que tenía la oji lavanda y concentrarse en el partido a como diera lugar.

Luego de casi 20 minutos en que todos los miembros de cada equipo luchaban por controlar el balón durante al menos 2 pases, Saru consideró que sería oportuno detener el mismo al capitán del equipo contrario y anotar de una buena vez para dejar en claro cuál era el equipo más fuerte.

\- **Chrono Stone** –murmuró Saru jugando con el balón a sabiendas de que todos en la cancha lo escuchaban atentamente y que cierta chica luego lo regañaría por su arrogancia- **todos tienen el mixmax y aun así esto es lo único que pueden hacer… que decepción**

Tras eso le mandó un pase a Imusu, quien se encontraba ubicado a inicio del campo del equipo de los chicos del Raimon y su velocidad aumentó súbitamente superando a Shindou, Kirino e incluso a Kinako que algo conocía a sus rivales gracias a Akane. El peli celeste le entregó el balón a Saru, quien aprovechó la sorpresa de sus rivales para subir al área de tiro sin que nadie lo parara por lo que tras ejecutar el _Shellbit Burst,_ The Lagoon se posicionó 1-0 en el marcador.

Luego del primer gol, Chrono Stone no era capaz siquiera de tocar el balón, la velocidad de los chicos de Feida era abrumadora y podía decirse que se habían adueñado del balón sin dejarle la posibilidad al equipo de Tenma de intentar un contraataque. Mientras Tsurugi y Taiyo se preguntaban si esos chicos de verdad eran humanos, Nike le dio un pase a Meia, quien con su adorado Gilles estaban en la mejor posición para marcar gol; y a pesar de que Shinsuke alcanzó a ejecutar su _Taikoku Oka_ , el _Death Future G2_ de los amantes fue mucho más fuerte. Era el 2-0 en favor de Feida.

Zarnack estaba cabreado a más no poder por lo que al recibir el pase de Tsurugi al momento de reanudar el partido corrió como alma que lleva al diablo y superó a Imusu, quien debido a la fuerza del chico terminó en el suelo bastante molesto; después del delantero cayeron Pigu y Om, por lo que el peli verde oscuro decidió darle la oportunidad a Fey de que subiera al área de tiro a toda velocidad, paso a Nike, Daku y Hamusu y le devolvió el balón al otro delantero. Con el _Great Max na Ore_ el Chrono Stone al fin pudo marcar un gol, quedando el marcador 2-1.

\- **Tal parece que aún no comprenden nuestro poder** –se mofó Saru mientras le daba la orden a todo el equipo de liberar las auras para demostrar su supremacía de una buena vez.

Tras todo este caos momentáneo en donde los chicos de Feida volvieron a aumentar su velocidad dejando paralizados al equipo definitivo, Daku desde la defensa subió hasta el área del campo protegida por Kinako, Kirino y Tobu, quienes se había centrado sólo en Imusu, por lo que al estar solo lanzó su _Spring Arrow_ , Shinsuke en esta ocasión utilizó su Armadura de Avatar para intentar detener el tiro, siendo en vano. El marcador ahora era 3-1 a favor de Feida.

* * *

\- _¿Estás segura de que el plan funcionará? –_ le preguntó Midori a la oji lavanda por mensaje de texto al ver que el Chrono Stone no tenía forma de ganar si seguían jugando de esa forma tan diferente a la de siempre

\- _Si pierden, tendremos que ejecutar el plan B_ –fue la respuesta rápida de la castaña quien estaba conteniéndose para no gritarle a Meia por haber anotado gol, eso no era parte del plan, pero entendía porque lo había hecho

\- _No tenemos la suficiente energía para ejecutar el plan B_ –

\- _Tranquilízate peli roja algo podremos hacer_ –

\- _Te has vuelto demasiado relajada con los temas serios_ –

\- _Todo estará bien, Meia está en el campo_ –

\- _¡Acaba de anotar un gol Akane! ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?_

\- _Sabes que Saru no debe sospechar nada o sino esos 2 se van a escapar_ –

\- _No lo entiendo en su totalidad y lo sabes, pero confió en ti Akane_ –

\- _Lo sé y no tienes idea de cuan agradecida estoy por eso_ –

\- _Oye estamos juntas en esto ¿recuerdas?_ –

\- _Igual que cuando éramos niñas, lo sé… te quiero mucho Midori_ –

\- _Yo más Akane, eres como mi hermana_ –

* * *

\- _Saru, tengo que salvarte de toda esa oscuridad_ –pensó Fei al ver como la oscuridad se hacía a cada minuto más fuerte alrededor de su mejor amigo, era una buena persona y al parecer quería olvidar eso con tal de acabar con quienes les habían hecho tanto daño

\- **Muchachos tenemos que ponerle más energía, tenemos que ganar** –los intentó de animar Tenma a sabiendas de que sus amigos estaban un tanto decepcionados de sí mismos por la fuerza que tenía The Lagoon y por el marcador

\- **Veamos cómo quieren atacar ahora** –murmuró el peli blanco un tanto ansioso por ver con que saldrían esos chicos

Zanarck le entregó el balón a Shindou, quien con un movimiento de brazo les ordenó a Tenma y Nishiki que marcaran a Imusu mientras Taiyo y Tsurugi marcaban a un Gillis que no entendía qué demonios estaba pasando por las "inferiores" mentes de los jugadores que estaban apoyando a El Dorado.

\- **No lo entienden ¿verdad?** –se burló Gillis de ambos peli morados antes de saltar y cortar el pase que el pianista le enviaba a Zanarck con la intención de que no fuera cortado. Tenma al ver que el chico no había caído en la trampa trató de pararlo sin mucho éxito, ya que cuando llegó a su lado el chico de lentes le había entregado el balón a Meia quien se lo entregó a Nike, para que cuando Pig recibió el balón pasó a Fei con rapidez mandándolo al suelo

Saru obtuvo el balón y se vio frente a frente al joven Rune con quien intercambió unas cuantas palabras antes de enfurecerse. Una aura color amarilla comenzó a rodearlo, dándole un aspecto terrorífico que preocupó a varios de los presentes

\- **¡SARU NO!** –fue el gritó de la oji lila al ver lo que la conversación con Fei había desatado. El gran capitán de The Lagoon acababa de perder los estribos y tal parecía que también cierto grado de racionalidad

* * *

 **Hola hola! ¿Adivinen quien está a 2 semanas de terminar su primer semestre en la universidad aprobando todos sus ramos?**

 **Bueno yo no, aun me quedan los 5 exámenes para cerrar las materias xD**

 **Reconozco que no hay mucho ShindAka, pero para los siguientes seguramente sí, quiero decir el fic es sobre esta pareja ¿no?**

 **Nos vemos!**


	11. La Ferocidad de Saru

**Holaaaa a todos! Este "tipo" de historia la subí hace un par de años, pero la eliminé al darme cuenta lo asquerosamente mal redactada que estaba…**

 **La historia inicia a partir del final del episodio 38 del Chrono Stone y tiene a Akane como protagonista. Ante todo, Inazuma no es mío, sino propiedad de Level-5**

* * *

Cuando Saru invocó su mix max volviéndose una especie de bestia; empujó con toda su fuerza a Fei, quien había olvidado de lo que era capaz su amigo con tal de ganar.

Arrasó con la defensa del equipo de Tenma y cuando estuvo al frente de Shinsuke invocó su avatar, _Gran Señor de los Demonios Evera,_ para poder utilizar su armadura. El _Shellbit Burst,_ potenciado por la rabia que sentía el peli blanco destruyó rápidamente la técnica del pequeño portero del Chrono Stone, dándole la ventaja 4-1 para los chicos de Feida.

\- **Esta es nuestra fuerza ¿lo entendieron?, el poder especial que solo nosotros, los Second Stage Children podemos controlar** –le dijo Saru una vez recuperada su estabilidad mental tras convertirse en mitad bestia para ejecutar una técnica que dejó medianamente traumatizados a la mayoría de la gente que observaba el encuentro- **este poder nos une y ustedes nunca podrán ser rivales para nosotros**

\- **Es suficiente** –lo regañó la castaña al darse cuenta de que solo quería dañar el espíritu de los chicos del Raimon para derrotarlos con mayor facilidad, tras usar tanto poder de repente tenía que descansar no alardear- **ve al banco**

\- **Hasta tú tienes que reconocer que unos humanos inferiores como ellos solo pueden ser eliminados** –le dijo a Akane una vez que se dio cuenta que la chica no podía quitarle la vista de encima a cierto castaño que la miraba anhelante

\- **No voy a repetírtelo Evan** –respondió la oji lavanda desatando una lucha de miradas sobre quien tenía el poder y la razón en aquella discusión que solo serviría para dañar a sus antiguos compañeros. El peli blanco se rindió, si ella lo llamaba por su apellido era porque de verdad estaba molesta por sus actos por lo que rodó los ojos y se fue- **encontrarán una solución, lo sé**

\- **¿Por qué querrías que nosotros ganáramos?** –preguntó Shinsuke sumamente frustrado y buscando descargar su furia con ella de una vez; tenía que gritarle lo que todos pensaban de ella por su traición

\- **Porque eso enfadara a unas personas y eso es justo lo que necesito** –respondió escuetamente mientras le dedicaba una significativa mirada a Kinako, tras esto miro al joven Takuto que solo necesitaba ver sus ojos brillar con ternura para poder hablarle, quería respuestas; pero ella solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se giró para reunirse con los chicos de The Lagoon.

* * *

\- **Están demasiados centrados en ganar** –los regañó Goenji tras guardar su teléfono, para concentrarse y no pensar en la peli azul que lo estaba esperando en su época, con una propuesta que no era muy acertada para un horario de menores

\- **¿Qué es el fútbol para ustedes?** –les preguntó Endou haciendo el papel sentimental, para tratar de que abrieran los ojos ante lo obvio que no estaban viendo. Kidou por otro lado, no puedo evitar rodar los ojos tras sus googles al entender a donde quería llegar el otro castaño

\- **Es una luz que guía mi camino, que me ayudo a conocer a quien va a seguir iluminándolo, siempre** –respondió Shindou con fuerza y seguridad, quería que la oji lavanda supiera que estaba hablando de ella, que la quería y que había sido un completo idiota por no notarlo antes

\- **Para mí es** –comenzó a hablar Kinako buscando la mirada de su pequeño hijo que aún no podía creer lo ciego que había sido, vamos que tienen los mismos ojos por Aphrodi santo- **una gran esperanza para cambiar el futuro**

\- **Muy bien, es más que obvio que debemos ganar, pero no deben perder el enfoque** –los regañó el chico de la banda en la cabeza al darse cuenta de que sus discípulos todavía podían llegar a olvidar lo más importante- **demuéstrenme su fútbol, ese que los trajo hasta aquí**

* * *

Akane miraba con una tranquilidad que no sentía las caras confiadas de los chicos de Feida; francamente los ancianos de El Dorado no habían sido lo suficientemente planificadores para prever el desastre que sería la final de Ragnarok.

\- **Estas demasiado nerviosa** –murmuró Meia mientras la abrazaba para que dieran unas cuantas vueltas de celebración para disimular su conversación y así nadie las descubriera

\- **Siento que el tiempo pasa demasiado lento** –rió la chica comenzando a bailar suavemente con la de cabellos lilas para poder alejarse de la banca con dirección a los baños y poder reunirse con las demás para afinar los últimos detalles antes de que terminara el descanso para el segundo tiempo.

\- **¿No crees que Shindou está siendo demasiado obvio contigo? Podría perjudicarnos** –la regañó Meia una vez que terminaron de hablar con todas las demás y se fueron retirando cada cierto período de tiempo para que nadie las descubriera

\- **Es muy noble como para eso** –murmuro ella a sabiendas de que alguien estaba acercándose por el pasillo y que debían dejar el tema de lado de una vez. No quería ilusionarse, pero solo había una persona que caminara de la forma que estaba escuchando- **¿Por qué no te adelantas? Saru debe querer decirles algo antes de empezar**

\- **Voy a comprarte un vestido de matrimonio** –le dijo la peli lila al oído antes de retirarse por el otro pasillo como si jamás hubieran venido juntas, adoraba molestar a su amiga; sobre todo porque no estaba tan equivocada con su comentario.

\- **Akane** –la llamó el pianista al ver a la chica caminando sola de regreso a la cancha. Quería negarlo, pero se vía preciosa con el cabello suelto y con esas ondas naturales que siempre intentaba ocultar, aunque desde que ella no estaba en el equipo, no podía evitar querer tenerla cerca

\- **Shindou-san** –respondió ella haciéndose la desentendida, las chicas tenían razón, si de verdad él la quería debía esforzarse un poco más; no podía esperarlo toda la vida ¿o sí? - **¿Cómo están para…** -el pianista jamás la dejo terminar porque no se resistió más y la abrazó con fuerza, como debería haberlo hecho hace tiempo

* * *

\- **Tal parece ser que encontraron un poco de esperanza para poder enfrentarnos** –se burló Saru al ver la sonrisa que tenían los chicos del Chrono Stone antes de empezar el segundo tiempo, tal parecía que su famosísimo entrenador les había dado una charla motivacional bastante efectiva

Cuando el silbato sonó, todos los miembros del equipo definitivo bloquearon a los de Feida, lo que los sorprendió el tiempo suficiente como para que Zarnack pudiera correr para adelantarse en la formación.

Zarnack era alguien al que no podías detener con facilidad, por lo que Saru intento ir por él, pero Tenma lo cubrió relevando a Fei para que pudiera unirse al ataque. El peli blanco de cierta forma entendió el plan que tenían los del Raimon, pero prefirió esperar para poder acabar con su esperanza justo en frente.

\- **Son tan ingenuos** –se burló Saru antes de dar un salto, pasar a Tenma y darles una señal a todos sus compañeros para burlar rápidamente a sus rivales e intentar bloquear el ataque de la dupla Fei-Zanarck

Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindou y Zarnack utilizaron las armaduras de sus avatares para poder atacar y meter el gol, fallando en el mismo momento, pero notando todo el equipo algo importante. Se unieron para atacar y se frustraron en conjunto por no poder marcar; ese era el fútbol que los había llevado hasta ahí.

Los chicos de Chrono Stone estaban mejorando demasiado rápido durante el partido y eso se estaba volviendo una gran molestia, por lo que después de que los defensas robaran el balón, Meia y Gillis lo subieron al área de tiro y Saru volvió a convertirse en mitad bestia, invocó a su avatar para poder utilizar su armadura y lanzó su súper técnica.

Una súper técnica, que fue interceptada por Tsurugi, Shindou y Tenma para poder quitarle poder y que Shinsuke pudiera detenerla con el _Romance de los 3 Reinos_ por pura suerte. El balón cayó justo a los pies del capitán de los chicos del Raimon, que con su súper técnica paso a Saru, dejándolo en el suelo bastante aturdido.

Tras ejecutar la táctica del _Gran Plan_ , Tenma con ayuda de su armadura utilizó su _Viento Celestial_ para marcar gol. Era el 4-2, dándole esperanza a todos quienes estaban del lado de El Dorado. Ambos equipos ahora luchaban en igualdad de condiciones, sin embargo, Fei le había logrado robar el balón a Saru y marcó el tercer gol con su _Colmillo Retorcido_ , lo que produjo que la mente del líder de Feida fallara.

Saru discutía constantemente con Fei durante el partido, no era capaz de concebir que no fuera el poder lo que los había unido, los sentimientos, la amistad era algo que la oji lavanda había intentado explicarle, pero era imposible. Ellos habían sido elegidos para portar un poder especial que cambiaría el mundo; lo demás no importaba.

* * *

 **Hello from the other side!**

 **Aquí está el nuevo capítulo! Muchos años, lo se… okey okey solo unos cuantos meses, pero más de los que yo esperaba**

 **En mi defensa la universidad absorbe casi todo mi día, el resto lo uso para dormir un poco, pero la vida sigue**

 **Nos vemos pronto!**


	12. ¿Se cierra el Telón?

**Holaaaa a todos! Este "tipo" de historia la subí hace un par de años, pero la eliminé al darme cuenta lo asquerosamente mal redactada que estaba…**

 **La historia inicia a partir del final del episodio 38 del Chrono Stone y tiene a Akane como protagonista. Ante todo, Inazuma no es mío, sino propiedad de Level-5**

* * *

 _Capítulo 11: "¿Se cierra el Telón?"_

 **\- Se han terminado los 3 goles de ventaja** –continuaba murmurando Saru mientras veía como los muchachos dirigidos por Endou continuaban celebrando el hecho de estar a un solo gol de lograr el tan ansiado empate- **¿Por qué demonios están a nuestro nivel?**

\- _Saru_ –pensaron Akane y Meia a la vez al darse cuenta que enfrentarse a los del Raimon y no poder detenerlos con la misma facilidad del principio estaba alterando su mente más rápido de lo que pronosticaron y eso solo podía significar que el daño que ellos le hicieron había sido más profundo de lo que parecía

\- **El poder no es lo que une a las personas Saru, entiéndelo de una vez** –le espetó y rogó Fei al ver como su amigo se estaba acercando al límite de la cordura sin saber cómo evitarlo a mitad del juego- **lo que une a la gente son los sentimientos**

\- **El poder que compartimos será la base de nuestro futuro ¿acaso no lo entiendes?** –siguió discutiendo el peli blanco sin importarle que el tiempo siguiera corriendo, de todas formas seguían ganando ellos- **hace no mucho tú estabas de acuerdo con esto**

\- **Deje de hacerlo porque entendí algo evidente** –contestó el peli verde, por el momento peli azul gracias al mix max- **los de Feida solo éramos unos niños de los que nadie se preocupaba, vernos a todos en la misma situación de abandono nos llevó a confiar entre nosotros, no fue el poder**

\- **¡MENTIRA!** –gritó ya casi sin saber cómo contenerse, todo en lo que había creído desde hacía años se estaba desmoronando frente a sus ojos sin esperarlo- **gracias a este poder somos independientes y podemos hacer lo que se dé la gana**

\- **¿Te parece bien no necesitar a nadie?** –le preguntó Tenma al darse cuenta de que el tiempo seguía corriendo y que la conversación había llegado a un punto de no retorno; al menos por el momento- **tener a alguien que ría contigo y que te abrace cuando lloras, es un lazo inquebrantable**

\- **Eso es lo que quería decir** –rió Fei con una sonrisa tranquila al recordar que, si bien en un inicio viajo en el tiempo para conseguir al "Equipo Definitivo", lo que consiguió fue una familia, unos amigos que están para ti cuando más lo necesitas- **los amigos que encontré sin siquiera pensarlo, son igual de maravillosos que tener una familia**

\- **¡NO SOMOS AMIGOS!** –le grito Saru sumamente dolido de que su amigo hubiera encontrado lo que él llevaba buscando por años; una familia que no lo mirara como si fuera un bicho raro, que lo apoyara en sus sueños, pero por sobre todo que lo quisiera de verdad… tal como Akane quería al idiota de Shindou- **solo somos aliados con un poder especial con el que podremos cambiar el mundo, eso es todo**

El peli blanco estaba con un grado de negación impresionante y Tenma ya no sabía que más hacer para poder ayudar a Fei a que su amigo reaccionara, era sumamente triste el hecho de que el capitán de The Lagoon hubiera sufrido tanto de pequeño como para desconfiar constantemente de los buenos lazos de las personas.

Fue con eso que escucho que Shindou entendió porque Akane prácticamente no se separaba de Saru; estaba intentando hacer que volviera a confiar en las personas y superará el abandono al que lo había sometido sus padres por miedo a lo que podía hacer.

Simplemente la oji lila era increíble y todas sus acciones desinteresadas solo hacían que el pianista la mirara con otros ojos… era definitivo era el idiota más grande del universo al no haber notado a la maravillosa chica que tenía al lado.

* * *

El partido se reanudo con violencia; Gillis quien saco desde las bandas le entrego el balón a su capitán para evitar ser blanco de su furia, si alguien le preguntaba jamás en la vida había visto a Saru tan fuera de sí y eso francamente le aterraba en cierta medida porque no era posible predecir de lo que era capaz.

\- **No podemos perder, exprimiremos nuestro poder de ser necesario** –les dijo/ordeno el peli blanco a Gillis y Meia que se habían acercado luego de que perdiera el balón contra Tenma y Shindou; los amantes tenían que asegurarse de que su capitán no se había lesionado

\- **¿No crees que eso es muy peligroso?** –le preguntó Meia un tanto asustada, Akane definitivamente no había predicho que Saru perdería de esa manera los estribos y eso la preocupaba de sobremanera… el gran plan se estaba viniendo abajo y vayan ustedes a saber cómo iba a terminar eso- **nuestros cuerpos no lo resistirán**

Saru solo los asesino con su mirada, honestamente detestaba que le llevaran la contraria, pero sobretodo en los momentos cruciales y Meia lo llevaba desafiando desde que Akane volvió a Feida.

La pareja solo pudo suspirar y lo siguieron como le prometieron que siempre harían, por lo que tras una serie de pases que sirvieron para darle fuerza y velocidad al balón; Saru lanzó a la portería que protegía Shinsuke.

Esto causo que todos los miembros de Chrono Stone entraran en pánico porque si les metían otro gol, no tendrían el tiempo suficiente para poder remontar y eso solo los llevaría a la derrota; algo que definitivamente no podían permitir porque todo se derrumbaría.

* * *

Si alguien le preguntaba a Akane como estaba anímicamente en este momento del partido, a ella que era una constante opositora a la violencia, simplemente les respondería lanzándole por la cabeza algún zapato o lo que tuviera a mano… era increíble la capacidad que tenía Saru para arruinar sus planes sin siquiera saberlo.

Pudo respirar con un poco de tranquilidad al ver que si bien Shinsuke no fue capaz de parar el balón (esa había sido la constante durante todo el juego), Tsurugi y Tenma no se rindieron y lograron pararlo, defendiendo con éxito su portería.

Pero algo la estaba preocupando y era que los Mix Max llevaban demasiado tiempo activados lo que significaba que no les quedaba mucha energía y eso era justo algo que Saru aprovecharía para sellar el encuentro; algo que por nada del mundo podía pasar.

Akane escuchaba con atención como el Entrenador Endou les pedía que recordarán la unidad con la que siempre jugaban fútbol, eso logro que pudieran neutralizar el ataque del peli blanco al costo de que volviera a enfadarse… honestamente ese chico se parecía a un niño de 4 años en la mejor de sus más grandes rabietas.

Sin embargo, lo que vino después la hizo ponerse de pie y acercarse a la cancha; las 11 auras de los jugadores de Chrono Stone latían en armonía, estaba segura de que si pudiera ser parte de esa sincronía escucharía con fuerza los sentimientos que habitaban en los corazones de todas las personas que había hecho posible que el Equipo Definitivo estuviera completo.

Claro que lo que más la sorprendió fue la nueva técnica que crearon gracias a la unión de sus auras; The Lagoon fue mandado a volar sin tener nada más que hacer frente al poder de dicha técnica; pero algo le decía que Saru haría una tontería… y efectivamente el peli blanco luego de que ni su portero fuera capaz de parar o al menos debilitar " _El Impulso del Equipo Definitivo_ " se le ocurrió la brillante idea de intentar pararlo él solo.

Obviamente eso no salió para nada bien y Chrono Stone pudo empatar a 4 goles el partido, estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de empezar con la fase final de su gran show que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, y para nada ayudaba que Tenma hubiera dado la orden de que su equipo haría su última jugada de todo el partido o que Saru terminara en el suelo luego de que le quitaran el balón.

\- **¡MEIA!** –no pudo evitar gritar al darse cuenta de que Fei con apoyo de Tsurugi y Shindou lanzaran nuevamente el " _Impulso del Equipo Definitivo_ ", su amiga había salido volando con la fuerza de dicha técnica y no se perdonaría si salía herida.

* * *

Era el 5-4 a favor de Chrono Stone, Tenma y los demás habían logrado remontar luego de un duro encuentro

* * *

 **¿Adivinen quién volvió? el lunes 04, vuelvo a la Universidad y luego de 2 meses de un intenso bloqueo creativo estoy de vuelta con este pequeño capítulo... nos seguimos acercando al final**

 **Si mis cálculos no fallan debería quedar otro capítulo y un epílogo... aunque aun no me decido a hacer un epílogo de 2 partes, lo que si ya no queda nada**

 **Nos vemos!**


	13. La Batalla Final

**Holaaaa a todos! Este "tipo" de historia la subí hace un par de años, pero la eliminé al darme cuenta lo asquerosamente mal redactada que estaba…**

 **La historia inicia a partir del final del episodio 38 del Chrono Stone y tiene a Akane como protagonista. Ante todo, Inazuma no es mío, sino propiedad de Level-5**

* * *

 _Capítulo 12: "Batalla Final"_

Tras el último gol que había anotado Chrono Stone, el peli blanco estaba totalmente shockeado y con una pierna derecha que casi no sentía, pues lo más seguro era que estuviera rota. No era posible que entrara en su cabeza que simples humanos 200 años mayores que él y totalmente obsoletos pudieran estarle ganando a él y sus compañeros… era francamente ridículo.

Sus colegas lo miraban con burla y decepción, frente a su atroz fracaso porque él no podía caer. Si el fallaba todo su equipo se desmoronaría y sería el fin de su organización

\- **Esto no ha terminado Saru** –le dijo Meia agachándose y sonriéndole con cariño, Akane había tenido razón, el momento para hacer reaccionar al que todos consideraban su líder se daría durante el partido y sería perfecto para despertar la ira de las personas a las que debían de atrapar

\- **El tiempo del partido aún no ha terminado** –le recordó Gillis apoyado a su novia, era el momento de que el joven Evans dejara ir el odio por las personas que los habían abandonado- **perder aquí sería un atentado contra mi belleza y tu odias perder ¿no es así?**

\- **¿Perder? ¿Quién diablos crees que soy?** –rió Saru al lograr ponerse de pie con la ayuda de sus amigos, le dio una sonrisa a Akane que lo miraba sumamente preocupada desde la banca. Sin dudarlo, le tenía una sana envidia a Shindou, se había conseguido una chica maravillosa sin siquiera intentarlo.

El partido se reanudo con fuerza, ambos equipos peleaban dando todo de sí para recordar por siempre aquel encuentro. Algo que, lamentablemente no estaba dejando demasiado felices a Vamp y a Wolfein; ya que todos los Second Stage Children sonreían y estaban disfrutando de aquel partido, algo que ellos no podían permitir.

El silbatazo que indicaba el término del encuentro sonó con alegría, Chrono Stone había derrotado al equipo más fuerte de Feida, The Lagoon en un 5-4 un partido que sin miedo a equivocarnos pasaría a la historia.

\- **¿Crees que puedas incluirme dentro de tus amigos, Tenma?** – le preguntó Saru al castaño una vez que se dieron las manos en señal de amistad tras conversar los resultados del partido con sus respectivos equipos

\- **No se trata de incluir Saru, yo digo que nosotros ya somos amigos** –le sonrió en respuesta el castaño, que no conocía las malas intenciones o los malos sentimientos, pues su corazón era tan puro que muchas personas en el futuro llegarían a tener envidia de su forma de ver el mundo

\- **Que conmovedor** –se burló Vamp tras dar un salto y aterrizar en el campo de juego elegantemente, los miraba con una mezcla de burla y asco, era increíble como una sola persona podía arruinar todos sus planes tan de repente- **me harán llorar ¿no estás de acuerdo Wolfein?**

\- **Lo único que quiero es devorarlos** –escupió el peli rosa al suelo mientras se relamía los labios. Era oficial uno generaba escalofríos y el otro daba miedo, pero lo peor del asunto era que ninguno de los chicos del Raimon entendía que demonios estaba pasando ahora

\- **Hasta que tuvieron la valentía de presentarse** –habló Akane dando un paso adelante, la chica estaba con el ceño sumamente fruncido y no dudo en colocarse delante de Tenma y Saru para protegerlos con su cuerpo de ese par de locos, algo que le generó a Shindou, sin poder evitarlo, un ligero tic en la ceja

\- **Yamana Akane, la 2da hermana del clan de los Yamana y la eterna enamorada de Shindou Takuto… no puedo decir que sea agradable conocerte** –se burló el albino completamente seguro de que, avergonzando a la chica, se apagaría lo suficiente como para poder neutralizarla y poder recuperar el control que siempre habían tenido sobre los chicos de Feida hasta antes de que ella llegara

\- **Si piensas que por decir quién demonios es ella vas a detener nuestro cometido estas completamente equivocado** –intervino Kinako para que la oji lila se recuperara del shock, jamás en la vida se le habría ocurrido que revelarían frente a tanta gente su amor imposible, que vergüenza. La peli miel no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el gran sonrojo que tenía el pianista en la cara, por fin el _ShindAka_ tenía pinta de querer concretarse- **no vamos a permitir que sigan haciendo más daño**

\- **La madre del conejo verde** –rodó los ojos Wolfein, honestamente el solo quería enterrarles sus grandes dientes en el cuello a Saru por su estupidez y traición; la mejor parte de su mutación es que la mordida no solo generaba dolor, sino que inyectaba un veneno que te dejaba totalmente dominado

\- **¿Cómo aguantabas a toda esta gente?** –le pregunto Akane a Meia volviendo a tener el control de la situación, este no era el momento de volverse sentimental, era su batalla final y tenía que demostrar que era lo suficientemente fuerte para manejar cualquier problema

\- **Mil y una cosas que podemos discutir otro día** –hizo acto de presencia Beta por la espalda del par de chicos con Aoi y Midori a su lado que se habían movido sigilosamente para poder rodear tranquilamente a los muchachos para lograr sorprenderlos con el ataque. Situación que a los chicos los tenía totalmente ajenos, pues no entendían que tenían que ver sus amigas con esos sujetos, hasta Saru y Gillis que solían saber todo no eran capaces de dar una aplicación coherente de lo que estaba pasando

\- **¿De dónde demonios saliste mujer loca?** –volvió a preguntar el chico lobo al verse que su espalda estaba siendo protegida/atacada por 3 chicas, chicas que sin duda alguna serían grandes elementos para su colección de esclavas. Porque ese era uno de los grandes pasatiempos del chico de cabello rosa, conseguir y agregar nuevas esclavas para su colección, una colección que estaba peligrando si esas 6 niñas los derrotaban

\- **¿Este es tu plan Yamana?** –se rió Vamp con sincera alegría, esa chica era demasiado ingenua si de verdad pensaba que 6 mujeres tan debiluchas iban a poder derrotarlos y volver a encerrarlos; por más de 2 décadas habían intentado devolverlos a la prisión, unas chicas de 15 años no iban a interferir en sus planes de dominación mundial- **no me impresionas**

\- **¿Quién dijo que quería impresionarte?** –sonrió de lado la chica mirando directamente al chico que tenía las mutaciones de rasgos vampíricos, ese tono de respuesta sorprendió a más de alguno, porque la oji lavanda siempre se había caracterizado por ser sumamente dulce y ahora parecía una especie de témpano- **¡AHORA!** – con esa señal el show comenzó.

Si bien cuando todo comenzó, la idea era que las 6 utilizaran la Armadura del Avatar para poder debilitar a los chicos y capturarlos en el balón de colores; la falta de tiempo y el agotamiento por los partidos les jugo en contra.

Por ello, se vieron obligadas a recurrir a una pequeña ayuda por parte de los dueños del El Dorado, una pequeña sustancia que debieron consumir por 10 días para que sus cuerpos fueran capaces de interiorizarla adecuadamente antes del partido de Chrono Stone contra The Lagoon, una sustancia que si todo salía como debería anularía las células mutadas de Vamp y Wolfein dejándolos lo suficientemente débiles como para que Beta los encerrara.

En un círculo de izquierda a derecha se encontraban Akane, Kinako, Aoi, Midori, Beta y Meia, tomaron posición velozmente alejando todo lo que pudieron tanto a los chicos de Feida como a los de Chrono Stone y el Raimon. Las 6 se tomaron de las manos sumamente concentradas con el objetivo de despertar a la sustancia que habían consumido y que exteriorizaría sus auras (*) para anular las mutaciones; todos supieron que cuando las luces que las rodeaban brillaron con mucha fuera el ritual del sello había comenzado.

Akane, inicio llamando al _Trueno de Sangre_ , la energía comenzó a brotar de su pecho y golpeo a ambos chicos encerrándolos en una esfera de color rojo carmesí, la gracia de esta parte era que podía conectarse con los flujos sanguíneos que unían todos los órganos y así debilitar los genes mutados. Al mismo tiempo, Kinako llamo el _Trueno del Sol_ , en esta ocasión la madre de Fei buscaba pedir el apoyo de la energía del astro rey para guiar con sabiduría y confianza a Akane en su cometido, otorgándole más fuerza a su aura y consolidar la esfera que rodeaba a Vamp y Wolfein con vivos colores amarillos.

Cuando vio que todo estaba funcionando a la perfección, Aoi sonrió llamando al _Trueno de Agua,_ que se manifestaba como una energía de tonalidades azules saliendo de su pecho que buscaba entregar esperanza y grandes oportunidades a las personas puras de corazón, pues su energía también se unió a las de sus 2 amigas mostrando como los 2 chicos comenzaban a temblar al recibir más poder del que sus cuerpos podrían resistir.

A su lado, Midori invocó al _Trueno de los Bosques_ y la esfera verde de energía surgió con velocidad desde su pecho para unirse a la esfera de colores; al igual que un samurái su aura buscaba demostrar la resiliencia a la humanidad y como se mantenían firmes hasta el final, con esto, su gran objetivo era demostrar que no se rendirían por nada del mundo hasta lograr neutralizar a las personas que habían hecho tanto daño en tan poco tiempo.

Beta y Meia se miraron con seguridad y dejando todas sus diferencias de lado, al menos por el momento invocaron el _Trueno del Cosmos_ y del _Trueno de los Sentimientos_ , respectivamente, que trabajando en conjunto terminarían de unificar los otros Truenos en una única voluntad con un objetivo en común: neutralizar la oscuridad y malos designios que tenían en su interior los 2 chicos por el bien mayor

La esfera de energía envolvió a todo el campo dejando a todo el mundo temporalmente ciego, pero a Vamp y Wolfein los hizo gritar de dolor al ver que su ira y odio estaban consumiéndolos en lugar de darles energía como siempre hacían.

Las 6 chicas habían invocado con éxito el ritual del sello, sin embargo, tenían que apresurarse pues consumía demasiada energía vital y si no terminaban el trabajo nadie más tendría la valentía de arriesgarse tanto sin esperar nada a cambio.

\- **¡ALPHA! ¡GAMMA! ¡AHORA!** –fue el grito desesperado de las 6 chicas que ya no sabían cuánto tiempo más iban a resistir sus cuerpos, la liberación de energía estaba siendo tan fuerte y devastadora que los muchachos tuvieron que esconderse detrás de los banquillos para poder protegerse

\- _Capture Mode_ –exclamó con cierta alegría el pequeño balón para luego ser sostenido con fuerza por parte de los otros 2 capitanes de Protocolo Omega, que, si bien sentían un poco dañado su orgullo al no ser considerados para la fase de ejecución, se sentían bastante seguros al darse cuenta de lo agotadas que estaban las chicas

El chico con rasgos vampíricos y el de rasgos licántropos dieron la pelea contra el balón, sin embargo, para esas alturas sus energías estaban demasiado debilitadas y no se sentían lo suficientemente seguros como para poder atacar a alguno de los adolescentes que estaban en su contra así que tras unos cuantos minutos fueron absorbidos por el balón para ser llevados a las celdas de máxima seguridad en la prisión.

\- **¡MEIA!** –fue el grito desesperado del peli crema al ver como su adorada chica se desvanecía tras terminar con el ritual. No solo ella estaba tirada en el suelo prácticamente inconsciente, pues la demás no se encontraban en mejores condiciones, pero lo que le llamo gratamente la atención fue como Alpha y Gamma sujetaron a Beta antes de que cayera y ahora la sostenían con cariño

Shindou estaba en shock, esa tenía que ser una cruel broma, Akane no podía haberlo dejado ¿verdad? Tenían varias cosas pendientes que conversar, ella no podía rendirse ahora, no cuando había entendido que se hizo pasar por traidora por un bien mayor.

\- **Estarán** **bien** –garantizó el líder de El Dorado al ver como todos rodeaban con preocupación los cuerpos aparentemente inertes de sus amigas y lo ignoraban a propósito- **la sustancia solo las agotó, con reposo y un pequeño tratamiento estarán bien en menos de 2 días**

* * *

\- **Shindou-san** –lo despertó Saru al ver como el chico se había quedado dormido sujetando la mano de la fotógrafa. En otras circunstancias el peli blanco le habría gritado que no se merecía a una chica tan dulce como la de ojos amatistas, que ella había casi dado la vida para verlo feliz y asegurarse que Vamp y Wolfein no le hicieran daño al cobrar venganza, pero esta vez habían cosas más importantes que esa, ya Midori-san se encargaría de poner en su lugar al de ojos rojizos

\- **¿Qué ocurre?** –preguntó un tanto adormilado y sonrojado al darse cuenta de lo adorable que se veía Akane dormida a su lado, bueno no a su lado específicamente, pero lo importante es que esa chica era demasiado dulce y pura de corazón para un mundo tan cruel

\- **Quiero que veas algo** –el capitán de The Lagoon sabía que si Wandaba o el Doctor Arno lo sorprendían haciendo lo que iba a hacer iban a matarlo o dejarlo sin su ración de manzanas y últimamente era bastante adicto a esa fruta- **no le digas nada de lo que veas a nadie**

\- **¿Qué quieres decir?** –trato de indagar el centro campista una vez que llegaron a una sala que se encontraba al costado de la habitación en la que descansaba la menor de los Yamana, pero contrario a lo que esperaba Saru lo empujó hacia un agujero que no sabía que estaba ahí con intensiones prácticamente de matarlo- **¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?**

\- **DIME SI LA AKANE DE TU FUTURO Y MI PASADO ME RECUERDA** –fue lo único que gritó en respuesta, Shindou tenía solo 6 horas para ver lo que sería su futuro si hacía las cosas bien y aunque le pesara que su amiga no se hubiera fijado en el Yukimura-san de Hokkaido, al menos estaba seguro de que ese chico haría que casi le diera un infarto al pianista y que Akane sería sumamente feliz

* * *

\- _Voy a matar a ese chico con complejo de mono cuando vuelva_ –fue inevitable para él no pensar eso cuando no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. A pesar de ello, si mal no recordaba Saru lo había enviado a su futuro próximo, bien eso explicaba por qué las calles en las que estaba se le hacían tan familiares y la paz que el ambiente le entregaba- **tal vez deba caminar un poco**

Su cerebro no alcanzo a darle la orden a su pie cuando vio la razón por la que el peli blanco lo había enviado ahí a sabiendas del riesgo que significaba mostrar el futuro.

Casi frente a él, se encontraba Akane con unos 25 años y una pancita de al menos 5 meses. La preciosa muchacha se veía radiante con el cabello suelto a la altura de la mitad de la espalda y unos rizos delicados que no tendrían nada que envidiarles a los ángeles, seguía siendo igual de pequeña que cuando tenía 15 años y su sonrisa seguía siendo igual de dulce.

Quiso correr y llenarla de preguntas, abrazarla, pero todo se derrumbó en su interior cuando vio al siempre reconocible capitán de Haruken saludar con un abrazo a la chica y aun niño de unos 2 años colgarse a sus brazos como si la vida se le fuera a acabar, el enano era casi la copia de Yukimura y se veía tan cómodo con Akane que la duda salto a su cabeza antes de que pudiera detenerla

\- _¿Akane se casó con Yukimura?_ –quería morirse ahí mismo

* * *

 **He vuelto!**

 **(*) El color del aura de Akane es rojo, el de Aoi es azul, el de Kinako es amarillo, el de Midori es verde, el de Meia es rosa y el de Beta es añil**

 **Con todas las ganas de terminar esta historia, sobre todo porque solo nos queda el epílogo**

 **¿No es genial y triste a la vez? ... si queda alguien por ahí que aun lea esta historia, espero sus comentarios y díganme que esperan para el final ¿sí?**


	14. Epílogo

**Holaaaa a todos! Este "tipo" de historia la subí hace un par de años, pero la eliminé al darme cuenta lo asquerosamente mal redactada que estaba…**

 **La historia inicia a partir del final del episodio 38 del Chrono Stone y tiene a Akane como protagonista. Ante todo, Inazuma no es mío, sino propiedad de Level-5**

* * *

 _Epílogo: Dedicado a Maria Violet_

Shindou estaba totalmente en shock al ver a ese niño abrazar con tanta alegría a la que consideraba su adorada fotógrafa, una cosa es que hubiera sido un idiota y no dimensionara a la dulce chica que tenía siempre cerca de él y otra muy diferente era que no daría la pelea por ella

\- _¿Y sí di la pelea y aun así prefirió a Yukimura?_ –tenía que calmarse o iba a darle un ataque de pánico o algo peor, no tenía ningún tipo de información y Saru le aseguro que tenía 6 horas para conocer un poco del futuro.

\- **Tía Aka** –escucho que la llamaba la versión miniatura del capitán o ex capitán del equipo de Haruken, honestamente esto estaba alterando su raciocinio y su ubicación espacio-temporal- **¿Tío Taku?**

\- **No deja de preguntar por su adorado Tío Takuto** –vio como el peli azul rodaba los ojos exasperado, seguramente su pequeño hijo llevaba preguntando por lo mismo bastante rato y Shindou en secreto admiro que su rival no hubiera perdido los estribos en ningún momento, él no sabía si algún día podría reflejar dicha tranquilidad

\- **Fue a reunirse con mi hermana en la Empresa** –respondió la dulce mujer de ojos amatistas con una sonrisa llena de ternura al ver como al pequeño se le inflaban las mejillas, lo más seguro era que estuviera un tanto molesto por no ver a su Tío favorito

\- _¿Tía Aka, Tío Taku? AKANE NO SE CASO CON YUKIMURA_ –cualquiera que viera al pianista en esos momentos dudaría severamente de su sanidad mental, el chico tenía los ojos brillosos, estaba haciendo una especie de baile que era una mezcla entre la Macarena y el Aserejé y además sonreía casi como ido.

El castaño estaba tan en su mundo que no se fijó cuando los 2 peli azules se despidieron de la castaña para seguir su camino, vayan ustedes saber a dónde y mucho menos notó que la oji lila se había acercado a él con una sonrisa divertida

\- **Llegaste justo a tiempo** –le murmuro Akane con una sonrisa maternal una vez que se posicionó detrás de él para no asustarlo demasiado, porque si algo le encantaba hacer desde que estaban juntos era asustarlo

\- **¡Akane-san!** –fue el gritó que pego el pianista al verse descubierto, algo le decía que esa mujer iba a matarlo de un infarto un día de estos y lo que era peor ella no debería saber que él estaba ahí, podía traer severos problemas al futuro

\- **Saru me comento hace años que vendrías por estas fechas, hay mucho que mostrarte** –la sonrisa se mantuvo intacta y ahora que Shindou la tenía frente a él podía detallar mucho mejor los cambios que había sufrido la chica con el paso de los años. Su cabello había crecido y estaba un tanto más oscuro de lo que lo recordaba, sus ojos seguían siendo igual de brillantes, pero pudo notar que ahora había una máscara de pestañas y un poco de brillo en sus labios, estaba un tanto más alta que antes, pero seguía siendo pequeña, adorable y ya podía apreciar unas pequeñas líneas en su boca, seguramente ahora reía mucho más que en Secundaria- **¿he cambiado mucho?**

\- **No… no es eso** –murmuro el chico un tanto incómodo, bendito afortunado el que se casó con ella, verla todos los días ya habría sido un regalo de los Dioses y podía haber muerto en paz. No entendía porque era tan amable con él, después de toda la indiferencia con la que la había tratado antes- **¿Dónde iremos?**

\- **A una de** _ **nuestras**_ **sucursales** –respondió escuetamente, su hermana y su cuñado tenían razón, se había casado con alguien sumamente despistado, pero que sería el mejor padre del mundo, hasta su abuela había estado de acuerdo en eso antes de fallecer- **¿no quieres preguntarme nada?**

\- **¿Cómo están los demás?** –eso era terreno seguro, si bien se moría por preguntarle con quien se había casado (si es que lo había hecho) o quién era el padre del bebé, ellos nunca fueron cercanos, al menos no todavía

Esas eran una de las cosas que la habían enamorado hace años y que afortunadamente se mantenían vivas dentro de su esposo, por mucho que su hermana lo molestara constantemente con algunos de sus "defectos" ella no lo cambiaría por nada- **todos están bien, van a casa al menos una vez al mes. Midori y Nishiki nos invitaron a Italia, para la inauguración de su casa**

\- **¿Nos?** –preguntó con nerviosismo el chico a sabiendas que había llegado el momento de saber la verdad o al menos parte de ella. Adoraba a la chica eso estaba claro, pero no sabía cómo tomarse el hecho de que quizá se casó con ella y quizá tendrían un hijo, él no estaba enamorado de ella ¿o sí? Y un noviazgo de Secundaria o Preparatoria no podría durar tanto tiempo ¿verdad?

\- **Creo que no estás emocionalmente listo para tener esta conversación** –le cortó la oji lila un tanto dolida de la mirada de repulsión que tenía el joven al darse cuenta que los habían invitado juntos a un lugar o que compartían una casa.

Era una tontería que se sintiera mal por eso, ella tenía 25 años y estaba totalmente segura de que el Takuto de su época la amaba, eso era más que suficiente y era totalmente comprensible que su versión más joven tuviera tantas dudas, él no sabía que comenzarían a salir recién en la Universidad o todas las cosas que vivirían más adelante (por obvias razones), si bien estaba segura que pudieron haber iniciado su relación desde la Preparatoria.

Tras la indiferencia y el frío trato del muchacho una vez que volvieron de su viaje en el tiempo, probablemente porque no sabía que sentía y porque tampoco quería hacerle daño, algo cambió en ella.

Habló con su hermana y una vez graduada de la Secundaria se inscribió en la Preparatoria a la que iban todas las mujeres de su familia, Hyotei Gakuen (*) se volvió su hogar y le sirvió mucho para volver a conectarse con sus raíces familiares. El Shindou de 16 años no la llamó, ni la buscó, lo que le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante con su vida y se enamoró.

Ootori Choutarou, era 2 años mayor que ella y fue una relación de ensueño, gracias a él y su reconciliación con su familia volvió a reír a carcajadas sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran de ella; estuvieron juntos un poco más de 3 años. Le pusieron fin a su relación solamente por el deber que tenía él de casarse antes de los 22 años, algo para lo que ella evidentemente no estaba lista; lo adoraba con todo su corazón porque a sabiendas de que ambos terminarían con el corazón roto eligió protegerla y no obligarla a casarse.

Dentro de todo ese desastre emocional se reencontró con Shindou en su 2do año de Universidad, cada vez que lo recordaba se reía, pues el chico no la reconoció para nada y solo atino a salir corriendo cuando ella le sonrió por 1era vez. Luego de que lo hizo entrar en razón asegurándole que de verdad era su ex gerente del equipo de fútbol, no volvieron a separarse.

\- **No quería parecer grosero** –volvió a hablar Shindou, al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata de nuevo, eso obligo a Akane a salir de sus pensamientos y recordarse que el chico que tenía al lado no era su esposo, era un chico de 15 años que no tenía ni idea que hacer con su vida.

\- **No lo fuiste** –respondió escuetamente mientras abría la puerta de la sucursal a la que lo había llevado, su favorita y la más importante. Con ella había vuelto a los negocios de la familia, recuperando al 100% la relación con su difunta abuela.

\- **AKANE ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?** –fue el grito desesperado de un Shindou de 25 años que se aseguraba que su esposa estuviera en perfecto estado, había ido a la Empresa para reunirse con su cuñada en lugar de la oji lila solo porque había amanecido más cansada que otros días y el no encontrarla en casa por ninguna parte había hecho que casi se volviera loco

\- **Salí a caminar** –le respondió acariciando su mejilla para que se calmara un poco e internamente disfrutaba la vergüenza que debía estar pasando la versión de 15 años de su esposo- **mira con quién me encontré**

\- **Si algo les hubiera pasado a ti y a nuestra hija yo…** -el futuro padre no pudo seguir hablando al encontrarse con su versión adolescente tan de la nada, una versión de sí mismo que lo miraba sumamente avergonzado por todo lo que acababa de ver, pero a la vez no entendía cómo ellos 2 habían terminado juntos- **okey… esto es raro**

\- **Los dejare para que conversen** –aseguró la futura mamá con una mirada traviesa al darse cuenta de que por fin el karma haría de las suyas y a pesar de que le encantaría presenciar la conversación en persona sus pies la estaban matando. Por ello, le revolvió el pelo al Shindou adolescente y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposo para ir a sentarse en la pequeña oficina que tenía en el 2do piso del lugar

\- **No entiendo nada** –fue lo 1ero que se atrevió a decir el adolescente, tras la partida de la mujer

\- **No vas a entender hasta que llegues a la Universidad** –fue la escueta respuesta, porque si bien esa dulce mujer era su esposa, siempre se le haría raro hablar de las relaciones ajenas

\- **¿Cómo paso esto?**

\- **Lo dices como si fuera algo malo**

\- **Solo nos atraía**

\- **¿Estas totalmente seguro de eso?**

\- **¡Por supuesto que sí!**

\- **Mentiroso** –rió el Sindou adulto, ahora entendía porque Kirino lo había molestado tanto con el tema durante su último año de Secundaria y toda la Preparatoria. Era demasiado divertido ver a su versión más joven negar todo lo que sentiría por la castaña, porque 10 años después no podía concebir su vida sin ella, era su luz y su compañera. Entendía que su yo joven no fuera capaz de dimensionar el futuro amor que le tendría a la mujer, pues en ese momento por su cabeza y corazón solo había espacio para el deporte que tanto amaba.

El fútbol, desde cierto punto de vista, les había permitido conocerse y poder consolidar una pequeña amistad, una amistad que perdió en Preparatoria cuando la chica decidió irse a Hyotei Gakuen no solo para continuar con la tradición familiar, sino que también para alejarse del daño que él le había hecho con su indiferencia.

Recordar que por culpa de su inseguridad no empezaron una relación desde el regreso al viaje en el tiempo aun le pesaba y lo que más pena le daba es que otro chico supo valorar la gran mujer que era desde el primer momento, ella estaba en todo su derecho de salir con quien ella quisiera y le daba rabia no poder odiar a Ootori, ese hombre era demasiado bueno para este mundo al igual que su esposa.

No eran amigos y dudaba mucho que algún día pudieran serlo, pero Akane había sido muy clara estableciendo que el peli gris sería el padrino de la pequeña niña que venía en camino y Yukimura sería el padrino del siguiente. Algo que a él no le agradaba del todo, solo porque ambos chicos habían sentido cosas por su esposa… ¡y uno estuvo a muy poco de casarse con ella demonios!

Asimismo, era evidente que no podía contarle todo eso a su versión más joven porque ahí sí que alteraría el futuro y conociéndose como se conocía solo arruinaría la bella familia y vida que tenía ahora

\- **¿No puedes explicarme nada?** –preguntó con ansiedad el más joven a sabiendas de que lo más seguro era que no pudieran revelarle, ni siquiera que iba a estudiar. De cierta forma le agradaba ver lo feliz que su yo más adulto se veía, le daba pánico crecer, pero parecía que con la oji lila no sería tan malo

\- **Cometerás varios errores en los próximos años y vas a querer morirte cuando sepas que todos siguieron su vida a pesar de eso** –inicio el adulto con una sonrisa tranquila, no estaba siendo del todo justo con si mismo al decir que todos seguirían su vida, pero su versión joven no tenía por qué saberlo. Desde cierto punto de vista, estaba hablando consigo mismo y por ende sabía, que si no le ponía un exceso de dramatismo a sus palabras las olvidaría- **cuando llegues a la Universidad, en algún momento de esos años vas a tener la oportunidad de enmendarlos y seguramente vas a volver a arruinarlo, pero esta vez te darás cuenta a tiempo**

\- **Y ten por seguro que vas a seguir arruinándolo con el tiempo** –se burló una mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros por debajo de los hombros y ojos del mismo color desde la puerta, se parecía a Akane solo que sus rasgos no se habían quedado tan aniñados. Vestía un pantalón negro recto con unos tacones bajos a juego y una blusa verde botella con un lazo en su cintura, detrás de ella venía un hombre de cabellos castaños claros casi rubios y unos ojos sumamente serios protegidos por unos anteojos sin marco, portaba un pantalón azul marino y una camisa celeste con las mangas arremangadas- **¿Dónde está mi hermana cuñado?**

\- **Seguramente en su oficina revisando uno de los múltiples contratos que le dejaste Amey** –respondió el Shindou adulto rodando los ojos, adoraba a su cuñada y a su esposo, esos 2 habían sido un gran apoyo para él en su tarea de conquista por mucho que ambos no se hubieran metido en su relación. Aun así, le incomodaba las veces en que los visitaban, no porque se llevaran mal, sino que temía meter la pata y que por su culpa las 2 hermanas se pelearan- **¿Cómo estuvo Alemania Tezuka-san?** –el adolescente no supo en que momento en su pecho se instaló una sensación de calidez al ver la que sería su familia en un futuro.

Por qué no se trataba de que no cometiera errores, sino que supiera solucionarlos con el tiempo y que siguiera a su corazón para saber cuál era el camino correcto...

Una parte de él se moría por saber cómo terminaría saliendo con Akane, pero otra, que era más chismosa, ansiaba escuchar la historia de cómo la que sería su cuñada (siendo tan enérgica como se veía) terminaría con alguien que se veía tan serio, pero estaba seguro que esa sería otra historia…

 _~ Fin ~_

* * *

 **(*) Hyotei Gakuen es una de las escuelas presentes en el anime del Príncipe del Tenis, al igual que Ootori Choutarou y Tezuka-san. Los incluí porque próximamente espero subir un Fuji x Sakuno incluyendo a Akane como la 2da hermana de Amey (mi OC), que será una parte importante para el desarrollo y evolución de Sakuno, al menos al principio de la historia**

 **Tras esto… MI BEBE SE TERMINO… sufro demasiado por esto, sobre todo por el cariño que le tengo a esta historia y a esta pareja, por su puesto.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que estuvieron allí desde el primer día y siguen aquí esperando el final, sepan que sin ustedes jamás habría terminado esto!**


End file.
